


Пособие для начинающих «Как добиться своей цели за два месяца»

by Honocho



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сохранить дружбу и не потерять любовь очень непросто. Главное, в процессе определиться, что для тебя важнее. Возможно, выбирать и не придётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Обычно Идзаки в карты не играл — из всех карточных игр он уважал только преферанс, считая его игрой высокоинтеллектуальной, для высоколобых эстетов, но где же в Судзуране таких найдешь? Некоторые из братвы слово-то такое выговорить не могли, не то что просчитать многоходовые варианты. Когда появился Такия Генджи, Идзаки было понадеялся найти в его лице партнера по умной игре — сын целого оябуна, как-никак, мужики из клановой верхушки могли научить. Но Такию такие глупости не интересовали в принципе. Он по жизни предпочитал сначала действовать, а уже потом думать, если, конечно, думать вообще. А чахнуть над колодой и размышлять, как перехватить взятки или не просесть на распасах — это, по его мнению, было занятием не для настоящего лидера, а для каких-нибудь престарелых педерастов из творческой элиты.

Косящий под дурачка, но умный и хитросделанный Серидзава как-то заинтересовался и попросил научить, и Идзаки потратил на него и таскавшегося за Серидзавой хвостом Тацукаву целых четыре вечера. Однако морального профита с этого никакого не поимел, потому что, как только Серидзава игру более или менее освоил, интерес к ней потерял и вернулся к своему излюбленному маджонгу — сказал, что в преферансе процесс слишком долгий. Врожденная лень Серидзавы не давала ему сосредоточиться на том, что занимало слишком много времени, если только он не мастерил очередную неведомую и совершенно бесполезную херовину, да и жрать начинало хотеться. А когда Серидзаве начинало хотеться жрать, его мозг сползал в желудок, и он был не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме того, где найти еду. В конце концов, Идзаки вообще потерял надежду на то, что ему когда-нибудь удастся сыграть с кем-нибудь, не считая компьютера или невидимых партнеров по игре в сети, и даже перестал по этому поводу расстраиваться. Но тут судьба совершила презлую каверзу.

Однажды на форуме заядлых и нуднейших преферансистов, куда Идзаки изредка наведывался от скуки, он сцепился с таким же любителем умных карточных игр, который утверждал, что мизер перебивается восьмерной бескозыркой или без прикупа, а Идзаки педантично уперся, что по правилам мизер перебить можно только девятерной, если заранее не было никаких договоренностей. К ним подключилось с дюжину умников, тут же учинив интеллигентный срач, и Идзаки невольно восхитился, как остроумно и язвительно отвечал оппонентам его противник. Именно потому, что восхитился, а еще потому, что незнакомый борзый чувак с Джокером на аватарке в качестве ника использовал с давних пор ненавистное имя Юджи, Идзаки взбесился и зачем-то полез в его профиль. Наверное, стало просто любопытно, откуда он и сколько ему лет. А когда страничка с профилем развернулась, являя миру фотографию, Идзаки чуть не свалился со стула — на него с монитора смотрела наглая мордатая рожа Токаджи. Сам Идзаки никогда ни на каких сайтах своих реальных фотографий не вешал, но Токаджи скромностью явно не страдал, и иначе, как самодовольством и святой верой в собственную охуенность, такую жажду публичности объяснить было невозможно. 

Зачем на следующий день Идзаки подошел к Токаджи и упрямо повторил, что по правилам мизер все-таки перебивается только девятерной, он и сам не знал, но выражение физиономии закадычного врага того стоило. А потом они разговорились, и оказалось, что Токаджи тоже давно страдал от отсутствия реальных партнеров. И после этого он предложил расписать пулю вживую. Идзаки, если честно, обрадовался. Омрачало его радость только одно — нужно было найти еще двоих. И тогда Идзаки без зазрения совести слил Токаджи, что Серидзава и Тацукава тоже умеют играть, хотя уговорить их, наверное, будет непросто. Токаджи сказал, что берет их на себя, и спустя пару дней, прихватив пиво и чипсы, они вчетвером засели на крыше, где после памятной битвы с Хосеном больше не было разделения на своих и чужих.

Рядом собралась группа поддержки. Макисе и Тамура пришли поддержать Идзаки, все еще прихрамывающий Цуцумото, который по случаю своего героического возвращения был с почестями усажен на диван, болел за своих, а неугомонным близнецам было совершенно без разницы, за кого болеть, они галдели, таскали чипсы и пиво и разве что помпонами не размахивали. И только Генджи усвистал на свидание с Рукой, хотя честно признался, что вместо того, чтобы бродить по улицам и слушать болтовню об оценках и новых песнях да сплетни о совершенно незнакомых ему девчонках и пацанах, которые якобы постоянно заглядывались на Руку, он бы лучше посидел вместе со всеми, понаблюдал за игрой, поболел за Идзаки и попил пивка. 

На самом деле Идзаки был уверен, что «большое начальство» просто не знало, что делать с внезапно свалившимся на его голову счастьем. Музыкой Генджи не интересовался совсем, слуха у него не было, и если Идзаки медведь на ухо наступил, то Такию он, по ходу, вообще выебал. Оценки ему и свои-то были пофигу, а уж чужие и подавно. Вожделеющие взгляды каких-то там парней, посмевших поглядывать на его подружку, совершенно не цепляли тех струн ревности, за которые так усердно пыталась дергать Рука, да и, судя по всему, не больно-то он в этих мифических ухажеров и верил. Впрочем, Идзаки считал, что напрасно — Рука была девушкой видной, ухоженной, стильной. Взрослой, особенно на фоне ее подружек в очаровательных детских гольфиках с голыми коленками. К тому же весьма и весьма неглупой, и что Идзаки в ней больше всего нравилось — смелой, уверенной в себе, дерзкой… 

Да, Рука ему нравилась. Он никому и никогда не говорил об этом, и даже себе запрещал хотя бы думать о ней. Рука была чужой девушкой, девушкой его друга, его командира — табу, священным и неприкосновенным. Вот только сам командир вел себя с ней как-то странно. Все говорило о том, что ему льстит ее внимание — еще бы, самая центровая в округе, певица, танцовщица, красивая. Каждый хотел бы иметь такую девушку. Но Идзаки казалось, что Генджи с ней только по этой причине и встречается — крутому лидеру Судзурана полагается самая крутая женщина. И не сказать, что Генджи стал выглядеть счастливее. Скорее, Рука его раздражала своей правильностью, он называл ее занудой, да и Рука его чаще подкалывала и воспитывала. В общем, между ними сложились высокие отношения, которых Идзаки понять не мог.

Казалось, Генджи и сам не понимал, почему он с Рукой — у них не было никаких точек соприкосновения, общих интересов и, что удивительно, даже желания просто потрахаться, хотя когда у людей нет ничего общего, это последнее, что остается в качестве связующего звена. Вернее, у Руки-то это желание было, а вот у Генджи… Как-то раз по пьянке Манабу сказал — мол, что ты все тянешь, давно бы уже затащил ее в койку, что, не знаешь, что девушкам надо? И не менее пьяный Генджи разоткровенничался и смущенно признался, что как-то она достала его нравоучениями, и он предложил ей переспать — это он так крутого давануть решил. А Рука внезапно взяла и согласилась. Генджи-то думал, что она смутится и заткнется, перестанет его доставать, а тут такое дело… В общем, в этой ситуации грозный лидер Судзурана сам больше перепугался внезапных перспектив приятного досуга и неуклюже вывернулся, сославшись на больную спину. Идзаки такого понять не мог — как можно не запасть по-серьезному на такую девушку? Как можно отказаться, когда девчонка сама соглашается на секс? Идзаки сомневался, что у Генджи никогда не было сексуального опыта, он и сам уже не раз пробовал, поэтому каким-то инстинктом ощущал некоторые признаки, которые вроде бы указывали на «коллегу». Но рядом с Рукой Генджи слишком уж был похож на девственника, который не знает, что ему с девушкой делать. Впрочем, Генджи вообще был из тех парней, которые в ответ на просьбу сделать что-нибудь приятное предлагают показать новый бросок через бедро.

А вот Идзаки знал, что бы он делал с Рукой, помимо невинных поцелуйчиков и прогулок за ручку под луной, и даже в красках представлял, когда забывал запрещать себе думать о ней. Но у Идзаки не было ни наглости увести девчонку у командира, ни шансов на то, что Рука переключит свое внимание с Генджи на него. Хотя порой ему казалось, что Рука тусит с Генджи по той же причине, что и он с ней — круто быть подругой парня, сумевшего подмять под себя Судзуран. Самой популярной девушке — самый крутой парень. 

Впрочем, сейчас Идзаки ни о Руке, ни о Генджи не вспоминал — он смотрел в сданные ему карты и раздумывал, рискнуть ли заказать с таким говном на руках хотя бы шесть треф или пасануть. Раздавал Токаджи, и Идзаки просто жопой чуял, что у того были либо кривые руки и дурной глаз, либо непроходящая ненависть, на ментальном уровне помогавшая ему сдавать Идзаки одну шушеру. Против Серидзавы и Тацукавы он мог попытаться взять свои шесть взяток, и Идзаки рискнул. Ему удалось взять семь, опустив Серидзаву на одну, но на этом его везение и закончилось.

Идзаки изначально не напрягался по поводу Серидзавы и Тацукавы — хоть они и были довольно умными мужиками, а Тацукава еще и внимательным, но собственный опыт говорил, что они ему не соперники, скорее массовка. Но вот Токаджи недооценивать не стоило. И не зря.

Серидзава лениво и почти безразлично плелся по очкам в хвосте, на первых же распасах набрав в гору и сразу же от этого потеряв интерес. Его незначительно обгонял Тацукава, а Идзаки с Токаджи шли почти ноздря в ноздрю с серьезным отрывом от друзей. И когда пуля уже почти подходила к концу, не иначе как благословением небес Идзаки получил на руки роскошный веер карт, обещавший удачу в этом заходе. И только он собрался объявить свою игру, как Токаджи заявил мизер. На девятерную или хотя бы, по мнению Токаджи, на восьмерную бескозырку, чтобы перебить мизер, у Идзаки карт не было. Но оставался шанс подловить Токаджи, заставив его взять одну, а то и две взятки и посадить его этим на гору. К тому же положение Токаджи осложняло то, что первый ход был с его руки. 

Кто же знал, что эта мордастая сука обладает или поистине неебическим везением, или даром ясновидения? Он с непроницаемым лицом зашел с бубнового валета, а дальше Идзаки и Тацукава униженно хавали взятки паровозом одну за другой, все десять штук. Хотя нужно отдать должное, Идзаки все-таки взял лишь три, но этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы его минус в гору и плюс за грамотно сыгранный мизер Токаджи вывели мордатого вперед окончательно, бесповоротно и непоправимо.

В общем-то, очки можно было и не считать — и так было все ясно. Но Токаджи, явно из желания еще больше унизить Идзаки, принялся скрупулезно высчитывать на бумажке, заводя глаза к небу и пытаясь в уме сложить очки за взятки и вычесть очки с горы. 

— Так на что мы там играли-то? — напомнил Тацукава.

— На интерес, — довольно ответил Токаджи, зажав зубами сигарету и щурясь одним глазом от дыма.

— Интерес — понятие растяжимое. — Подтащив к себе пакет с чипсами, Серидзава закинул в рот горсть и смачно захрустел.

— Ну, вот я сейчас вас… вам и натяну поинтереснее, — хмыкнул Токаджи и провел черту под аккуратно выведенным «Итого» рядом со своим именем.

— Ну и какой у тебя к нам интерес? — хмуро полюбопытствовал Идзаки, понимая, что его жопа, чуткий предвестник надвигающихся неприятностей, начинает чесаться от сползшей резинки трусов.

— К вам — ни малейшего. А интересно мне вот что. Токио, ты мне завтра решишь тесты по физике. Тамао… блин, что ж с тебя взять-то? Ладно, поставишь мне пива. Больше с вас брать грешно, игра с вами и так была как избиение младенцев. А вот Идзаки сильный противник, с него и спрос будет больше.

Идзаки нахмурился и угрюмо, исподлобья посмотрел на Токаджи, ожидая каких угодно гадостей.

Щекастый гад нарочно тянул время, понимая, что Идзаки нервничает, и явно наслаждаясь этим, потом медленно произнес:

— Свидание с Рукой. Ты сделаешь так, чтобы она пошла с тобой на свидание.

На крыше повисла тишина, как готовая вот-вот сорваться с крана капля, и даже Серидзава перестал хрустеть чипсами и закашлялся. Идзаки прочистил горло и хрипло выдавил, едва не дав петуха:

— А ты часом не охуел?

— Одно свидание, Идзаки, всего лишь одно.

— Я этого делать не буду.

— Почему?

— Потому что это невозможно.

— Боишься Такию? — прищурился Токаджи.

— Не боюсь. Но это… это подло, знаешь ли. Такие вещи не делаются, — прямо посмотрел на него Идзаки, и ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Ладно, убедил. Упростим задание. Ты просто постараешься добиться свидания. Если она откажет, я тебе, так и быть, все равно зачту. Но только ты очень сильно постараешься, — хитрожопо ухмыльнулся Токаджи.

— Зачем тебе это? Хочешь разосрать нас с Генджи?

— Ты вот считаешься хорошим стратегом, Идзаки, а дальше собственного носа не видишь. Ну, может, потом на тебя снизойдет озарение, — потянулся Токаджи. — Ну, так как? Согласен?

Идзаки задумался. В принципе, ничего страшного не произойдет — как бы он ни старался, Рука, без сомнения, ему откажет, ей же Генджи нравится. Вот Генджи может не понять даже попытки подкатить к его девушке, но, в конце концов, Идзаки ему объяснит. Карточный долг — это святое, это каждый мужик понимает. Авось обойдется. Ну, побуцкаются немного — мало Идзаки по морде получал, что ли? У него уже там ороговевшая мозоль, наверное, от всех полученных за всю жизнь зуботычин. А Генджи, он такой — вмажет, пар спустит, подуется и забудет. Если Идзаки не согласится, тогда Токаджи имеет право выкатить штрафной, от которого отказаться уже будет никак нельзя, а уж чего эта сука придумает в штраф, если он такое на обычный «интерес» выставил, даже подумать страшно.

— Согласен, — твердо сказал Идзаки, глядя прямо в ненавистные наглые глаза, и встал.

Пока он, не прощаясь, шел к лестнице, на крыше по-прежнему царило молчание. Идзаки не представлял, что сейчас думают о нем его товарищи, но знал одно — с Токаджи он на интерес играть больше никогда не станет. Как он, считавший себя хитрым и предусмотрительным, мог упустить из виду, что никогда нельзя спорить и играть на что-то, кроме денег, без предварительного четкого определения предмета? Ведь игра «на интерес» однажды вообще может стоить жизни.

Два дня Идзаки мучительно придумывал план, как вообще подкатить к Руке. Как это сделать так, чтобы хоть свидетелей было поменьше. Свидетели были нужны, чтобы подтвердить акт совершения его гордостью и совестью сеппуку, но лучше, чтобы его унижение увидело как можно меньше народу, и чтобы они при этом отнеслись к происходящему с пониманием. Идзаки мог увидеть Руку либо в «Darts Garage», где она выступала, либо ему пришлось бы наведаться в их семейную овощную лавку, где она помогала родителям после школы. Первый вариант был равносилен представлению в битком набитом цирке, при втором можно было огрести китайской капустой по морде от Руки и услышать много поучительного от ее отца, окажись тот вдруг рядом. Но, по крайней мере, там не будет столько ненужных свидетелей его позора. 

Пока Идзаки обдумывал, как все лучше обустроить, наступил субботний вечер, и вся компания собралась на свои обычные посиделки. Идзаки уныло кидал дротики и несколько раз даже промазал, когда к нему подошел Серидзава. Он долго стоял, наблюдая, но не говорил ни слова, только покуривал, покусывая фильтр сигареты, чем, в конце концов, вывел из себя Идзаки.

— Ну, чего над душой стоишь? — хмуро спросил он.

— Зря ты на это подписался, — наконец соблаговолил высказаться Серидзава.

— Спасибо, а то я без тебя не знал, — буркнул Идзаки, раздраженно бросил дротик и снова попал мимо требла.

— Тогда почему не отказался?

— А смысл? Если я откажусь выполнить это требование, Токаджи, как выигравший, имеет право придумать штрафной, а от него уже не откажешься. Хрен знает, что он там выдумает, может, свидание с Рукой по сравнению с этим окажется просто невинной шуткой. Лучше уж я по морде от Генджи получу, чем унижусь перед Токаджи. Сам виноват, знал, с кем играть сажусь. Надо было сразу четко определяться, на что играем. Это я, дурак, обрадовался, что наконец повезло вживую сыграть, расслабился.

Идзаки отвернулся и со злостью метнул дротик, на этот раз попав четко в яблочко.

— Хочешь, скажу Юджи, что твоим свидетелем буду я? — спросил после короткого молчания Серидзава.

Идзаки подумал. Серидзава, хоть и бывал порой невменяем, но ничего, никому и никогда не делал злокозненно. Может, это был как раз лучший вариант — Серидзава в теме, он точно не станет глумиться, когда Идзаки получит отказ, потому что в унизительных ситуациях никогда ни над кем не ржал, и не будет потом трепаться о том, как все прошло. И только он хотел было согласиться, как Серидзава тихо сказал:

— Я могу сказать Юджи, что ты подходил к Руке, что ты очень старался, но у тебя ничего не вышло, и я сам все это видел и слышал.

Идзаки замер с дротиком в руке и с откляченным задом, но бросок так и не завершил, опустил руку, выпрямился и повернулся к Серидзаве, задумчиво глядя ему в глаза.

Ах, как это было заманчиво! А главное, Серидзава был не из тех людей, которые в подобных ситуациях предлагают что-то баш-на-баш, это не Токаджи. Он никогда не страдал альтруизмом, но уж если сам решил протянуть руку помощи, то никогда ничего не попросит взамен. Только было одно «но»…

— Токаджи догадается, — сказал Идзаки.

— С чего бы? — вздернул брови Серидзава.

— Теоретически, Генджи подкат к его девушке не понравится, а если он никак не отреагирует, будет ясно, что подката не было.

— А если ему типа Рука не рассказала? Нормальная девчонка не станет… хотя, если она все время говорит ему о каких-то там парнях, которые на нее залипают, то тут непременно должна сказать, — потер небритый подбородок Серидзава. — А что если просто объяснить Руке ситуацию? И попросить сказать Генджи, будто ты приглашал ее на свидание? Генджи даст тебе в табло, Юджи успокоится.

— А смысл? Я не хочу это делать в первую очередь потому, что не хочу гадить Генджи. Или ты ему тоже предлагаешь рассказать про проигрыш и попросить дать мне в морду для достоверности?

— Н-да, как-то глуповато выходит, — согласился Серидзава и задумался.

— И потом, как ты себе представляешь — сказать девчонке, что на нее в карты играли? — Идзаки мрачно вздохнул, по привычке состроив брови домиком, и произнес: — Нет уж, придется выполнять. Я сам протупил, сам и должен все сделать. Но за помощь спасибо.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Серидзава. — Тогда, по-моему, сейчас самое удачное время.

— В смысле? — не понял Идзаки.

Серидзава указал подбородком куда-то в сторону стойки. Идзаки обернулся.

У барной стойки Генджи и Рука, как всегда, выясняли отношения. Генджи на этот раз что-то уж совсем обозлился. До Идзаки донеслось только раздраженное «Да пошла ты!», и Генджи поднялся со стула, повесил на плечо куртку и направился к выходу.

— Давай! — углом рта ухмыльнулся Серидзава. — Потом скажешь Генджи, что пошутил, мол, видел, что Рука расстроена из-за ссоры, решил вот так глупо поддержать.

Идзаки посмотрел на Серидзаву, на Руку, снова на Серидзаву.

— Зови Токаджи, и подходите ближе, пусть сам все услышит, — буркнул он, всучил Серидзаве дротик и решительно направился к барной стойке, расталкивая плечом попавшихся на дороге.

Серидзава посмотрел ему вслед, повертел дротик в пальцах и, не целясь, метнул его в круг. Дротик воткнулся точно в яблочко.

Чем ближе подходил Идзаки, тем меньше оставалось от его решимости. Но мужик он, в конце концов, или где? Идзаки хлопнулся на стул рядом с Рукой.

— Привет!

— Привет, — буркнула недовольно Рука, бросив на него короткий и совершенно незаинтересованный взгляд.

— Опять с Генджи разругались?

— Нет. Мы расстались, — наигранно беспечным тоном ответила Рука и отбросила волосы с лица. — Вернее, это я его бросила.

— Что, все так плохо? — удивился Идзаки.

— Да задолбал, — зло ответила Рука, потом вздохнула и уже более спокойно сказала: — Никогда его не поймешь, ведет себя так, как будто я ему нафиг не нужна, а тут мне вообще сказали, что видели, как он только что внизу с девчонкой какой-то целовался.

— Кто? — изумился Идзаки.

— Да Генджи же! Мы о ком вообще говорим? — разозлилась Рука.

— Да нет, я понял, что целовался Генджи. Кто тебе это сказал? — Идзаки нахмурился — все это было очень странно.

— Не важно. Один из ваших, не буду говорить, кто. Я Генджи в лоб спросила, когда он сюда вернулся, что это вообще за дела, а он вдруг разозлился, сказал, что я несу бред, что я дура и еще кучу всего. В общем, мне это все надоело. Ничего с самого начала не получалось. Он все время так себя вел, что я уже начала подозревать, что его женщины вообще не интересуют. У него постоянно меняется настроение, я никогда не понимаю, о чем он думает и чего хочет. Никогда не знаю, как себя с ним вести, будто это он — девица с постоянным ПМС, а я мужик с яйцами, которому все время нужно подстраиваться под ее перепады. И он такой непонятливый! Иногда думаю — он и правда дурак такой, или делает вид, что ни черта не понимает? «Дуб, ты, Генджи! — Да, я могуч!» — это про него. Надоело. Я как-то иначе себе представляла отношения между парнем и девушкой.

Идзаки, чуть прищурив один глаз, обдумывал, мог ли Генджи так поступить, зная, что Рука буквально в нескольких метрах от него в том же клубе, и кто мог об этом сразу же настучать. Он молчал, чувствуя, что Руке внезапно захотелось выговориться. Обычно в таких вещах легче всего признаться тому, с кем ты практически не общаешься, а еще лучше — видишь первый и последний раз в жизни, как случайного попутчика в поезде. Но краем глаза он заметил, что к ним приближаются Серидзава и Токаджи, и надо было как-то переводить разговор в нужное русло. 

Серидзава присел к стойке чуть поодаль, Токаджи ближе к Идзаки, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не выглядеть подслушивающим. Они заказали по пиву и закурили, вроде бы лениво перебрасываясь фразами, но в мыслях Идзаки так и видел, как правое ухо Токаджи тянется в его сторону, вырастая, как диковинный тентакль с локатором. 

Идзаки на всякий случай осмотрелся, нет ли рядом с Рукой тяжелых предметов, и сказал как можно более естественным тоном:

— Тебе надо развеяться. Хочешь, сходим вместе мороженого поедим или кино посмотрим?

Рука медленно подняла на него изумленный взгляд, довольно долго смотрела и молчала, а потом прищурилась и с вызовом произнесла:

— А давай!

Идзаки недоверчиво моргнул. Он уже приготовился либо к унизительной фразе: «Ты больной?!» или, в лучшем случае, к долгому и осторожному убеждению и соблазнению, а тут нате вам! Наверное, именно так Рука и ответила Генджи, когда он в шутку предложил ей переспать. Немудрено, что при таком раскладе грозный лидер Судзурана сдулся, как проколотый мячик. 

— Тогда, может, прямо завтра и пойдем? — все еще не веря тому, что так легко отделался, спросил Идзаки.

— Завтра? Отлично, давай часов в пять, я как раз закончу помогать в магазине, — улыбнулась Рука, и хотя улыбка ее была натянутой, все равно она показалась Идзаки самой красивой на свете.

— Тогда я зайду за тобой в пять? — улыбнулся он в ответ.

— Договорились, — кивнула Рука и поднялась со стула. — Я пойду, извини, мне сейчас выступать.

Идзаки кивнул в ответ, и когда Рука скрылась в толпе, развернулся к Токаджи и, сжав губы, посмотрел на него жестко и в какой-то степени даже победоносно — в конце концов, он заслужил хоть немного триумфа. 

Токаджи с непроницаемым видом встретил его взгляд, и так они сверлили друг друга глазами, пока Серидзава не высунул свою лохматую башку из-за плеча Токаджи и не сказал:

— Ну что, зачтено? По-моему, он выполнил задачу мастерски.

— Зачтено, — кивнул Токаджи, поднялся и подался куда-то вглубь зала.

Серидзава подхватил свой бокал с пивом, стибрил втихую горстку орешков из стоящей на стойке чаши, подмигнул Идзаки и вразвалочку пошел следом за Токаджи.

Идзаки выдохнул и только сейчас понял, в каком напряжении находился. Он разжал кулаки и посмотрел на отпечатавшиеся на ладонях полукружья от впившихся ногтей. Не сегодня-завтра он получит знатных люлей от Генджи, но до этого успеет сходить на свидание с лучшей девчонкой, и оно того стоило.


	2. Chapter 2

— А что это Идзаки уже который день сразу после школы смывается? На подработку, что ли, устроился? — без особого интереса спросил Генджи, прикуривая сигарету.

Он вальяжно закинул ноги на валик многострадального дивана и привалился спиной к боку Серидзавы, который изучал костяшки маджонга и раздумывал, какую выложить на стол. Напротив него, разглядывая свои костяшки, что-то насвистывал Тацукава. Только что сделавший свой ход Токаджи, с угнездованием Генджи на крыше сосланный с дивана на старый колченогий табурет, задумчиво подпер подбородок кулаком. Остальные слоняли слона неподалеку — Цуцумото любовался на голые сиськи в старом замусоленном журнале, Тамура с Макисе висели на бортике ограждения и прицельно плевались в намеченную внизу цель, а близнецы именно в этот момент дуэтом мочились с края крыши в захламленный внутренний дворик, соревнуясь, кто дальше. Одним словом, все были чрезвычайно заняты, однако негромкий вопрос командира услышали. Напряженно замерли на мгновение, но тут же сделали вид, что самозабвенно увлечены своими занятиями либо всех одновременно одолела тугоухость. Серидзаве, Токаджи и Тацукаве отмазаться было сложнее — они сидели слишком близко, поэтому не услышать вопроса могли только в случае полной контузии или внезапно постигшей их абсолютной глухоты. Однако и они молчали, втайне лелея надежду, что вопрос был чисто риторическим, адресовался исключительно мирозданию, и ответа командир с них не потребует.

— Вы чего, оглохли, что ли, все разом? — не оправдал их надежд Генджи, поворачивая к ним голову.

Тацукава решил сделать дипломатическое заявление.

— Видишь ли, в чем дело… У него появилась новая девушка, ну и… сам понимаешь…

— М-м-м… — промычал Генджи, нахмурился и, откинув голову обратно Серидзаве на плечо, со вкусом затянулся, выпуская дым в небо. Чужая личная жизнь его, судя по всему, не интересовала, со своей бы разобраться.

Все с облегчением выдохнули, и тут в возобновленную гармоничную мелодию ленивой болтовни, постукивания костяшек маджонга, шелеста страниц журнала, щебета птиц, стаккато плевков и финального аккорда затихающего журчания писающих мальчиков английским рожком вступил Токаджи:

— Они сегодня с Рукой на «Историю о рыбе» идут. Может, тоже глянуть? Говорят, ржачный. Никто не хочет?

Тамура поперхнулся слюной и закашлялся так, что если бы не рефлексы Макисе, ухватившего его за шкирку, он бы сверзился через ограждение. В наступившей тишине особенно отчетливо было слышно вжиканье молний на ширинках близнецов.

— Идзаки? С Рукой? — приподнялся с плеча Серидзавы Генджи.

— А ты что, разве не знал, что они теперь встречаются? Ты ее бросил, Идзаки подхватил. Не, он конечно бы никогда, если бы вы еще встречались… — невинно улыбнулся Токаджи.

Тацукава медленно повернулся к Токаджи и уставился на него. Серидзава тоже ошарашенно посмотрел на Токаджи и незаметно для Генджи покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Генджи, ты ведь не станешь мстить Идзаки? Вы с Рукой разбежались, Юджи правильно сказал — если бы вы встречались, он бы никогда, — повернулся к Генджи Тацукава. — А так она сама сказала ему, что теперь свободна.

— Да мне-то что? — наигранно безразлично буркнул Генджи и зыркнул на Серидзаву. — Так ты, значит, знал, что они теперь вместе?

— Чё? — углом рта улыбнулся тот.

— Ты дурачка-то из себя не строй, — буркнул Генджи.

— А, ну да, что-то такое краем уха слышал, — глядя в свои костяшки, ответил Серидзава.

— А чего молчал? — грозно насупился Генджи.

— Ну, я думал, тебе пофигу, — Серидзава пожал плечами.

— Пофигу, — кивнул Генджи. — Но мог бы и сказать.

— А зачем, если тебе пофигу?

— Ну… Зачем, зачем… Блядь, дурака из меня не делай!

— Так тогда не веди себя, как дурак.

— Кто это тут дурак? — напрягся Генджи.

— Хочешь подраться — пойдем подеремся. А то что-то скучно стало, — ласково улыбнулся Серидзава. Улыбка его могла посоперничать с улыбкой Джоконды — такая же загадочная и добрая-добрая.

— Мужики, вы чего? — встрял Тамура.

— Да ничего, все нормально, он сейчас кулаками помашет, пар спустит и угомонится, — продолжал улыбаться Серидзава.

— Себя вместо Идзаки подставляешь? Миротворец, блин, — прищурился Генджи, глядя Серидзаве в глаза. — Да не буду я его бить, больно надо. Встречаются и встречаются, мне-то какое дело, куда он сует свой… нос. И с тобой драться не хочу. Лениво.

— Ну и отлично. Только стол не лягай опять, а то мне такие фишечки пришли… — почти мурлыкнул Серидзава и как ни в чем не бывало уставился в свои костяшки.

Все снова расслабились и вернулись к своим занятиям, только близнецы принялись ко всем приставать и мешать, потому что ссать им больше не хотелось, а другого занятия в голову не приходило. Даже Генджи относительно спокойно лежал на плече Серидзавы и курил одну за другой, и если бы не его угрюмое сопение, Серидзава поверил бы, что ему и вправду пофигу.

— А вообще, Рука классная. И чего тебе не хватало? Отличная девчонка, все при ней, чего еще надо? Не удивительно, что Идзаки на нее тоже залип, — внезапно произнес Серидзава, сделав свой ход.

— А ты тоже, что ли, залип? — ехидно спросил Генджи.

— Чё? — опять скосив под дурачка, ухмыльнулся Серидзава, повернувшись к нему в пол-оборота.

— Ничё! — передразнил его Генджи. — Она и тебе тоже нравится?

— Ну, может и нравится, — пожал плечами Серидзава. — А кому она не нравится?

— Так подцепил бы, она теперь свободна, — поддел его Генджи.

— Ну, положим, уже несвободна, — задумчиво протянул Серидзава. Он почесал костяшкой маджонга подбородок и оглядел диспозицию на столе, явно думая совсем не о Руке, а о том, с чего бы поудачнее зайти.

— Так раньше надо было думать. Вон, видишь, как Идзаки быстро сообразил, — все так же язвительно сказал Генджи.

— Да куда уж мне, когда вокруг нее всякие сыновья оябунов крутятся, — спокойно вернул подъеб Серидзава.

— Уже не крутятся, так что забирай, если надо, — буркнул Генджи.

— Ох, спасибо тебе огромное, что разрешил, — одним углом рта ухмыльнулся Серидзава.

— Пожалуйста.

Тут Макисе наскучило плеваться, и он сладко потянулся, жмурясь на солнышке.

— Э-эх… Хочу двойника!

— Внезапно… — хмыкнул Такеши. — А на кой?

— Чтобы вместо меня на уроки ходил и домашку делал. Прикинь, как здорово — ты лежишь, в потолок плюешь, а он за тебя впахивает, — мечтательно улыбнулся Макисе.

— Да хрен там, — фыркнул Манабу. — Лежали бы оба и ныли: «Хочу тройника!»

Все лениво заржали. 

Генджи, собравшись по частям, неторопливо встал с дивана и отправился к краю крыши отлить во внутренний дворик.

— Вообще, на уроках было бы куда приятнее сидеть с сигарой и коньяком и периодически восклицать: «Ну что за хуйня!» — блаженно заявил Серидзава, выкладывая костяшку.

— Воистину, — согласился Токаджи и поднялся с табурета, направившись следом за Генджи.

Они молча, почти плечо к плечу, с наслаждением поливали кусты внизу, как два даймё, в смутные времена воюющих провинций скрепляющие этим священнодействием свой дружественный союз. Когда они уже почти закончили, Токаджи сказал:

— Что, вот так просто смиришься с этим?

— С чем? — не понял Генджи.

— Ну, вот так отдашь свою девушку Идзаки? — напрямую спросил Токаджи.

— Она больше не моя девушка, и вообще мне пофигу, с кем она встречается. И Идзаки тоже, — буркнул Генджи, стряхнул, аккуратно уложил на место и застегнулся. Он произнес это вроде бы безразлично, но Токаджи уловил в его голосе обиду.

— Неужели вот так сдашься? — серьезно спросил Токаджи, тоже застегивая штаны. — Идзаки твой генерал. Уступать свою женщину подчиненному как-то несолидно.

— А что мне, драться с ним, что ли? Или Руку силком тащить? И вообще, тебе-то что за дело? — по обыкновению сразу набычился Генджи.  
— Видишь ли, в чем дело. Ты — лидер Судзурана. Ты тот, за кем пошел Серидзава, а значит, и я тоже. Ты просто не имеешь права уступать вот так что-либо. Тем более, свою девушку. Это дело принципа, — Токаджи достал сигарету и прикурил. — Кому нужен лидер, который не в состоянии защитить свое?

— И что ты предлагаешь? Разосраться из-за какой-то девчонки с Идзаки? И потом, если Рука не хочет больше встречаться и втрескалась в Идзаки, тут хоть убейся, она не вернется. Да и надоела она мне своими постоянными придирками и претензиями, — Генджи тоже сунул в зубы сигарету и прикурил от протянутой Токаджи зажигалки. — Тут вообще какую-то дурь выдумала, устроила сцену ревности. Да ну ее.

— А не имеет значения, нужна она тебе или нет. И драться с Идзаки не обязательно. Если ты начистишь ему рожу, Рука, наоборот, на тебя еще больше разозлится. Девчонки любят страдальцев.

— Ну и? — с недоумением вздернул брови Генджи.

— Тебе просто нужно сделать так, чтобы она сама к тебе вернулась, — пожал плечами Токаджи.

— Зачем?

— Говорю же, это дело принципа. Если ты оставишь все как есть, какой ты после этого командир и мужик? Настоящие мужики свою женщину никому не уступают, даже если она не нужна. Ты должен отбить ее у Идзаки обратно.

— Это как?

— Борись за нее.

— Пф-ф… И как ты себе это представляешь? — задумчиво нахмурился Генджи, и на лице его отпечатался сложный мыслительный процесс, происходящий под надсадный скрежет шестеренок в мозгу.

— Блин, тебе что, нужно объяснять, как за девчонкой ухаживать, чтобы ее заинтересовать? Для начала запомни — у них пока еще все только начинается, а потому при правильных действиях вернуть ее не составит труда. Приглашай на свидания, делай все, чтобы она чувствовала себя нужной, важной. Покажи, что она тебе нравится, выделывайся перед ней, чтобы она сравнивала и оценивала. Делай что-нибудь такое, чтобы Идзаки косячил, а ты на его фоне выглядел крутым. На войне как на войне, а в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши. Может, Идзаки поймет и сам отойдет в сторону. А девчонкам всегда льстит, что за них борются, и выберет она того, кто делает это активнее. Как в природе — самки выбирают победившего самца, — объяснил Токаджи.

— Ага. Как бегемоты — кто хвостом свое дерьмо дальше разбрызгает, тот и получает самку, — недовольно буркнул Генджи. — Ну и как это сделать? Если она встречается с Идзаки, где мне-то перед ней выделываться?

— Блядь, да что ж ты какой! — раздраженно махнул сигаретой Токаджи. — Ну, предложи встречаться с ней по очереди.

— По очереди? — сморщил лоб Генджи. — И сколько этой фигней заниматься?

— Знаешь такую пословицу — победа достаётся тому, кто вытерпит на полчаса дольше, чем его противник. И вообще, возьми и тоже устрой ей сцену ревности. Застукай их вместе и наори. И главное, пострашнее, пожестче. Только не перестарайся. Ну, короче, покажи ей, что ревнуешь, девчонкам это нравится. Это должно выглядеть, как будто ты и не думал с ней расставаться, вы просто поссорились, а она тут с другим рассекает. Заставь ее чувствовать себя виноватой, покажи, что ты зол и расценил это как измену, — посоветовал Токаджи.

— Херня какая-то, — резко выдул дым Генджи. Печать тяжких раздумий с его лица так и не сошла.

— Ну смотри, как знаешь. Только помни — слабый лидер, который даже свою девчонку построить не может, долго на вершине Судзурана не продержится, — дернул плечом Токаджи, добивая самым болезненным для Генджи аргументом, бросил окурок с крыши и пошел прочь.

Генджи сделал еще одну затяжку, пару секунд поразглядывал свой окурок, потом раздраженно отбросил его и пошел обратно на диван, к Серидзаве под бочок.

— Мужики, а по биологии кто-нибудь контрольную будет писать? Или это только в нашем классе? — внезапно спросил Тамура.

— Мы тоже пишем, — страдальчески вздохнул Макисе.

— Да все на нашем потоке пишут, — буркнул Токаджи.

— А мы еще нет, — довольно ухмыльнулся Цуцумото.

— Тогда на вот тебе учебник, читай нам вслух, будем совмещать полезное с приятным. Я тут теорию одну слышал, что когда ты чем-то занят, а тебе читают вслух, то все на подкорку записывается, — Манабу извлек из валяющейся неподалеку потрепанной сумки еще более потрепанный учебник по биологии, открыл наобум посередине и всучил Цуцумото. При этом он ловко вырвал из его рук журнал, уселся поудобнее на сумку и, углубляясь в любование сиськами, скомандовал: — Валяй!

Цуцумото послушно принялся читать с выражением:

— Все стрекозы обязательно откладывают яйца в воду…  
— У стрекоз тоже есть яйца? — удивленно поднял голову Макисе.

— Ну, у самцов-то наверняка! — уверенно кивнул Манабу.

— А зачем они их в воду кладут? — поинтересовался Такеши.

— Не кладут, а откладывают, — глубокомысленно заявил Токаджи, выбирая костяшку для следующего хода.

— Как это? — не понял Такеши.

— Ну, типа, выкакивают, — важно объяснил Токаджи.

— В воду? Ну ладно, давай дальше, мне даже стало интересно, — потребовал Макисе.

Цуцумото продолжил:

— Все стрекозы обязательно откладывают яйца в воду, а их развитие проходит через водную стадию — нимфу. Так называют личинок насекомых, имеющих зачатки крыльев. Все нимфы стрекоз — прожорливые хищники…

— Прям как Тамао, — фыркнул Тацукава.

— А чё сразу Тамао? — надулся Серидзава.

— Ладно, хорош перебивать, а то так никогда не узнаем, что там дальше, — одернул их Генджи.

— Все нимфы стрекоз — прожорливые хищники, хватающие добычу видоизменённой нижней губой — маской, которая стремительно раскрывается и выбрасывается вперёд, при этом зубцы на её переднем конце глубоко вонзаются в жертву. Когда маска складывается, добыча подтягивается ко рту и спокойно пережёвывается, — продолжил бубнить Цуцумото.

— Бля, точно про Тамао! Тамао у нас, оказывается, эта, как ее… — запнулся Манабу.

— Нимфа стрекозы! — гоготнул Такеши. Все заржали.

— Нашли тоже нимфу! Нимфы должны быть красивые, по крайней мере, так в книжке по мифологии написано, — возразил Токаджи.

— А я что, некрасивый, по-твоему? — милейше улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Да просто красавец, особенно вот с таким выражением небритого лица, — покивал Токаджи.

— Нимфы стрекоз совсем некрасивые. — Цуцумото брезгливо повернул учебник картинкой к честной компании.

— Фу-у-у! Буэ-э-э! Бля! Ебать! — раздался нестройный хор голосов, выражающих разную степень отвращения.

— Не, ну Тамао, конечно, по сравнению вот с этим просто красавчик, — ухмыльнулся Токаджи.

— Отъебись, — беззлобно буркнул Серидзава.

— Зато у нашей нимфы точно есть яйца и член, — радостно сообщил Тацукава.

— Да ладно? — попытался внести свою лепту в общие шутки Генджи.

— Хочешь проверить? — ехидно улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Нет уж, спасибо, поверю на слово Токио, — отмахнулся Генджи.

— Зассал? — хитро глянул на него Серидзава.

— Да что я, нимф с хуями не видел? Эка невидаль, — пожал плечами Генджи, и все снова заржали.

— Ладно, что там дальше? Шоджи, читай, — попросил Тамура.

Цуцумото поводил пальцем по тексту, нашел, где остановился, и продолжил:

— Для дыхания нимфам служит задняя кишка…

Над крышей грохнул гогот. 

— …которая, как насос, постоянно закачивает через анальное отверстие богатую кислородом воду в жабры, — перекрикивая ржание и давясь от смеха, не умолкал Цуцумото.

— Дураки, чего ржете! — заливался Тацукава.

— А ты чего ржешь? — с трудом выдавил Генджи.

— Потому что такой же дебил, — ответил Тацукава и нечаянно всхрюкнул от душившего его хохота, приведя этим всех в полнейший восторг.

— Как много мы еще не знаем о прекрасных нимфах! — Токаджи глубокомысленно почесал подбородок, но плечи его тоже тряслись от смеха.

— Не, погодите, я так и не понял, как это уебище дышит? — Макисе утер слезы.

— Жопой, блядь! Тебе же сказали! — Такеши уже валялся на сумках кверху пузом.

— Вот так! — Манабу вскочил, развернулся ко всем спиной, наклонился, взялся руками за свои ягодицы и начал быстро сдвигать и раздвигать, чмокая и присасывая ртом. Всеобщий гогот перешел в истерически-бравурные рулады.

— Сиятельный пиздец… — констатировал Серидзава и закрыл лицо ладонями, продолжая трястись от хохота.

— А-а… А я думал, я один все через жопу делаю, — растянулся в лыбе Макисе.

— Бля-я, хорош, не могу больше! — простонал Генджи, скрючившись пополам, держась за живот и навалившись на содрогающегося в конвульсиях Серидзаву. Наконец, продышавшись, он предложил уже более осмысленно: — Бросай нахрен эту биологию, а то нас плохому научат! Пошли лучше по пиву засосем.

— Как нимфа стрекозы — через заднюю кишку прямо в жабры! — радостно провозгласил Такеши, а Манабу снова изобразил звук качающего насоса.

Генджи взвыл, уткнулся в бок Сериздавы и беззвучно затрясся, лишь изредка похрюкивая и икая. Остальные корчились, издавая нечленораздельные звуки.

— Эй, командир, с тобой там что, родимчик приключился? — просипел Серидзава, сам багровый от смеха, и похлопал его по плечу.

Тамура выдохнул, утер лицо и, все еще нервно похихикивая, сказал:

— Вот и выучили биологию.

— Ладно, по крайней мере, хоть этот вопрос мы теперь знаем на «отлично», — довольно ухмыльнулся Токаджи.


	3. Chapter 3

Идзаки с Рукой шли из кинотеатра домой. Было уже поздно, давно стемнело, фильм оказался прикольным, они насмеялись от души, а теперь Идзаки, переплетясь пальцами с Рукой, неспешно вышагивал по ночной улице, гордый тем, что провожает свою девушку домой. Да, свою девушку — после первого свидания все так удачно сложилось, что Рука согласилась с ним встречаться. Видимо, на фоне неуклюжего в общении с девушками Генджи Идзаки произвел на нее неизгладимое впечатление своей галантностью. Они встречались уже неделю, каждый вечер, как только Рука заканчивала помогать в семейном магазинчике.

Одно омрачало безмятежную радость Идзаки — близились выходные, и Рука должна была, как всегда, выступать в «Darts Garage». Как ему потом улизнуть с ней вместе, если вся компания во главе с Генджи опять наверняка соберется в баре? То, что Идзаки смывался с вечернего дуракаваляния, наверняка и так уже все заметили. Но если он исчезнет прямо из-за столика у всех на виду, будет конфуз. Нужно придумать какую-то правдоподобную причину, по которой ему срочно понадобится уйти. И сделать все так, чтобы никто не догадался, что он уходит с Рукой, а главное, чтобы Рука не догадалась — он скрывает, что они теперь встречаются. Она наверняка обидится, но Идзаки пока был морально не готов к тому, чтобы Генджи узнал правду. Это ведь было не одно свидание на спор, все повернулось куда серьезнее.

Идзаки и Рука шли, беспечно болтая и смеясь, и даже эти тревожные мысли не омрачали его радужного настроения.

— Не замерзла? — спросил он Руку. Та улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой, но Идзаки снял с себя тонкую голубую рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, и накинул ее Руке на плечи. Согреть такая ткань, конечно, не могла, но девчонкам подобные вещи нравятся. Рука потупила глаза и довольно закуталась в рубашку. Поняв ее сигнал правильно, Идзаки не слишком нагло обнял ее за плечи, привлекая к себе, и они пошли еще медленнее, совершенно довольные обществом друг друга.

Уже у самого дома Руки, как и всегда, прежде чем поцеловаться на прощание, сведя невинные касания к жаркому поцелую, они отошли в самый темный закуток около пристроенного к дому магазинчика. Родителям Руки или случайным прохожим видеть это безобразие было совершенно ни к чему. Идзаки, медленно склоняясь к лицу Руки, вытянул губы трубочкой, а Рука опустила ресницы и потянулась ему навстречу. Идзаки тоже прикрыл глаза и в предвкушении сладострастно прижался губами… к свежей, только начавшей пробиваться щетине.

Он отшатнулся и распахнул глаза. Прямо между ним и Рукой в темноте, как злобная маска театра Но, белела физиономия всунувшегося между ними Генджи. Рука заорала и отскочила назад, Идзаки шарахнулся, вскрикнул «Ёпт!» и приложился затылком о закрытую витрину.

— Да не то слово! — согласился Генджи.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Идзаки потрясенно уставился на него.

— Интересный вопрос, правда? — Генджи выпрямился и глянул на них сверху вниз, засунув руки в карманы штанов. — Прямо с языка снял.

— Я Руку провожал, — вздернул подбородок Идзаки. В конце концов, рано или поздно Генджи бы узнал. Да и с чего вообще Идзаки должен перед ним оправдываться? Рука — не вещь Генджи, она сама захотела встречаться с Идзаки. А он как мужчина должен ее защитить от оскорблений отставного кавалера. Поэтому он задрал подбородок еще выше и добавил:   
— Мы с ней встречаемся.

— А ты ничего не попутал? — прищурился Генджи. — Вообще-то это мы с ней встречаемся!

— С чего бы, Генджи? Мы же расстались, — влезла в разговор Рука.

— А ты молчи, женщина, пока мужчины разговаривают. С тобой я потом поговорю, — Генджи отодвинул ее рукой в сторону.

— Генджи, ты пьян? — сердито спросила Рука. — Или у тебя провалы в памяти? Так я тебе напомню наш последний разговор!

— Помолчи, я сказал! — рявкнул Генджи. — Сначала устраиваешь мне истерику по поводу того, что я тебе изменяю с кем-то, хотя такого вообще не было, а сама уже с другим гуляешь?

— Не ори на нее! — встрял Идзаки. — Какого черта? Вы расстались, чего тебе еще надо? Я никогда бы не позволил себе даже подойти к Руке, если бы вы были вместе.

— А кто тебе сказал, что мы расстались? — злобно сощурился Генджи, даже переносицу сморщил. — Она? Так она это со злости тебе сказала и тусуется с тобой сейчас, чтобы меня позлить и ревновать заставить. Мы не расставались, мы просто поссорились, и я решил взять перерыв.

— Ни фига себе! — Рука возмущенно уперла руки в бока. — Это теперь так называется? Послать девушку — это, оказывается, взять перерыв в отношениях! Офигеть ты, Генджи, продуманный!

— Какой есть! — буркнул Генджи. — Сама такого выбрала. Ты же за мной бегала и все чего-то добивалась.

— Чего?! — чуть не взвизгнула Рука и замахнулась на Генджи. Тот перехватил ее руку, подтащил к себе, как котенка, и впился злым и неловким поцелуем ей в губы.

Идзаки стоял, как идиот, совершенно не зная, что делать. Если это было правдой, и Рука использовала его только для того, чтобы позлить Генджи, то ему сейчас лучше не вмешиваться. Такая сучка ему была не нужна, а портить окончательно отношения с Генджи он не собирался. Если же нет, то, наверное, сейчас, как нынешний парень Руки, он должен был за нее заступиться и дать Генджи в морду. Последствия этого были очевидны — в лице Генджи он вместо друга наживет себе врага. Тем более Генджи вел себя сейчас совершенно неадекватно, будто сам не свой — таким Идзаки его ни разу не видел. 

Рука сначала вырывалась, но потом, вцепившись в футболку Генджи, перестала, а когда тот ее отпустил, смущенно облизнула губы, бросила искоса взгляд на Идзаки и опустила глаза.

— И что это значит? — Идзаки сложил руки на груди, обиженно глядя на Руку. Сердце будто сжали черной мохнатой лапой, и настроение стало гаже некуда.

— Я не знаю… — пробормотала Рука. — Я думала, мы с Генджи расстались…

— Ну да, он тебя послал, а теперь, когда поманил обратно, ты сразу, как собачка на веревочке, готова бежать за ним? А как же я? — спросил Идзаки.

— Нет… я… — окончательно смутилась Рука, потом подняла глаза. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Шун. Ты совсем не такой, как Генджи. Ты очень внимательный, ты умеешь ухаживать, не то, что Генджи. Но Генджи… Он тоже очень хороший… по-своему… Вы слишком разные. Но… вы нравитесь мне оба. Я не знаю, что делать. Я не хочу тебя терять. И не хочу терять Генджи. Я, наверное, бессовестная эгоистка, но… я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Генджи и Идзаки, оба со скрещенными руками, стояли и смотрели на нее, сжав губы и не зная, как поступить в такой ситуации. Когда Рука закончила говорить, они мрачно посмотрели друг на друга, понимая, что попали в тупик. Даже не подерешься — тот, кто начнет первым, сразу потеряет несколько очков, и Рука встанет на сторону другого.

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Генджи.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Идзаки и опустил взгляд.

Он и в самом деле не знал. По-хорошему, нужно было послать их обоих и гордо уйти, пусть сами между собой разбираются, даже если будет очень обидно и больно. Но ему не давали этого сделать слова Руки — он нравился ей, она не хотела его терять. Может быть, спустя еще хоть немного времени, она все-таки увидит, что Идзаки ей нравится больше? Да, Генджи — лидер Судзурана, сильный, борзый, но в отношениях с девушками одной силы и борзости мало, нужно внимание, забота и нежность, а этого в Генджи не было ни на грамм. Может быть, Рука присмотрится и поймет, что гораздо приятнее находится рядом с парнем, который заботится о ней, ухаживает, оказывает знаки внимания, а не с тем, кто сидит букой и двух слов связать не может, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взять за руку, обнять или сумочку понести. Тогда единственный выход тут — встречаться с ней обоим, по очереди. Жесть конечно, но другого выхода Идзаки, кроме как сдаться и уйти, не видел. Единственный вариант — предоставить Руке выбор и потом просто принять его.

И тут Генджи выдал, будто его мысли прочитал:

— Тогда нужно встречаться по очереди. Сегодня ты с Рукой в кино ходил, значит, завтра я с ней куда-нибудь пойду. Потом опять ты, потом я. А ты должна выбрать, — грозно насупившись, он повернулся к Руке.

Рука удивленно и немного испуганно посмотрела на него, но кивнула.

— Вообще, это все как-то… — начал было Идзаки, но Генджи его перебил:

— Предложи другой вариант. Или отваливай, и Рука останется со мной.

— Да щаз, — задорно ухмыльнулся Идзаки, принимая вызов.

Они попрощались с Рукой, невинно чмокнув ее в щечки, подождали, пока она войдет в дом, и пошли рядом.

— Только давай договоримся, — сказал Идзаки, — друг другу не пакостить, перед Рукой не подставлять и вообще, чтобы все было по-честному.

— А это уж как получится, — ухмыльнулся Генджи.

«Ну и ладно!» — подумал Идзаки. Уж его-то мозгов будет достаточно, чтобы вести хитрую игру, в отличие от Генджи — стратег из командира был хреновый, он предпочитал все решать при помощи кулаков, у него просто фантазии не хватит, чтобы выдумать что-то эдакое.

Так это и началось. На следующий день Генджи, не придумав ничего лучше, тоже потащил Руку в кино. Слава богам, хоть хватило ума не вести на тот же фильм, что они смотрели с Идзаки. Потом Идзаки повел Руку в кафе, а после показал ей закат с крыши одной из высоток. Следующим вечером Генджи проволок Руку чуть ли не по всему району, закормил мороженым и встретил с ней закат на мосту через местную речку-вонючку. Дальше все, в общем-то, не отличалось разнообразием, так что всю неделю они по очереди выгуливали Руку по одним и тем же маршрутам, и ей это, видимо, в конце концов надоело.

Где провести время вместе, чтобы просто подержаться за ручку, пообжиматься и поцеловаться, Идзаки знал. Но их простецкий район не изобиловал разнообразием мест, подходящих для того, чтобы поразить Руку в самое сердце и выставить Идзаки в выгодном свете. Назревала проблема. И тогда Рука, насмотревшаяся фильмов и закатов, объевшаяся мороженого, сладостей и гамбургеров до отрыжки, предложила попробовать свидание втроем. Это было что-то новенькое, и посоперничать при очной ставке, не опасаясь от противника гадостей за спиной, было заманчиво. Как ни странно, Генджи тоже согласился.

Накануне тройного свидания Генджи и Идзаки сидели в баре и решали, куда им всем троим пойти, чтобы не спорить потом перед Рукой, выдвигая свои предложения. Вся компания расположилась неподалеку, пила пиво и трындела ни о чем, не особо вслушиваясь в их разговор. Видимо, они решили, что если командир и генерал ебанулись до такой степени, что ходят на свидание втроем — это их дело, которое никого не касается.

Перебрав не слишком богатые и поражающие воображение варианты, Генджи и Идзаки остановились на том, чтобы для начала просто пойти в кафешку, а потом в кино. 

У Идзаки зазвонил мобильный — это была одна из бывших подружек. Пока он ее мягко и красиво отшивал, заметил, что Токаджи склонился к Генджи и что-то сказал, а тот фыркнул. Наверное, обсуждали его плейбойство, не иначе.

Идзаки закончил разговор, сунул телефон в карман, и тут Генджи сказал:

— Вот Юджи посоветовал цветы Руке подарить.

— Отличная мысль! — кивнул Идзаки.

— Она любит белые лилии, — сообщил Генджи.

— Белые цветы? Девушке? Ты ничего не путаешь? — удивился Идзаки, памятуя о том, что белые цветы всегда считались траурными.

— Ну что я могу поделать! Ну, нравятся ей белые лилии, и все тут! — развел руками Генджи.

— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами Идзаки и на следующий день принес букет одуряющее вонявших белоснежных лилий.

Подвох он почуял уже тогда, когда Генджи появился с голубыми ирисами, но и представить себе не мог, чем все обернется. Рука изумленно вздернула брови, но букет лилий приняла — видимо, не хотела обижать Идзаки. А дальше свидание превратилось в кошмар. Оказалось, у Руки была страшная аллергия на лилии, и она начала беспрерывно и оглушительно чихать, напугав трусившую мимо собаку, из носа и глаз у нее потекло, губы, нос и веки тут же опухли, и в довершение ко всему она начала чесаться, как блохастая мартышка. Идзаки, с яростью глядя на Генджи, выхватил у Руки свой злополучный букет и забросил подальше, прося прощения и уверяя, что и подумать не мог о том, что у Руки аллергия, он ведь слышал, будто это ее любимые цветы, и только поэтому подарил их. О походе в кафе и кино никакой речи уже не было. Пришлось проводить Руку до аптеки и купить что-то от аллергии, а потом она сказала, что ей лучше пойти домой.

— Ты ведь это нарочно, да? — со злостью обернулся Идзаки к Генджи, когда Рука скрылась в доме. — Это тебе Токаджи присоветовал?

— На войне как на войне, — Генджи пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Сука ты! — сказал Идзаки. — Руку не жалко?

— Ну, я не знал, что у нее на лилии аллергия. Я просто подумал, что белых цветов будет достаточно, чтобы Рука подумала, что ты не в своем уме, — Генджи смущенно почесал нос.

— Заебись, — вздохнул Идзаки.

— Согласен, это было не слишком удачной идеей, — признался Генджи, потом подумал и добавил: — Я больше не буду тебе пакостить.

— А больше и не надо, — Идзаки досадливо махнул рукой и подумал, что если после такого свидания Рука не пошлет его подальше, то это будет крупной удачей.

На следующий день Рука позвонила сама, неожиданно извинилась за испорченное свидание и предложила сходить погулять втроем в городской парк, только попросила никаких цветов ей больше не дарить. Идзаки возликовал и в этот раз пришел с коробкой уже одобренного Рукой шоколада, на который у нее не было аллергии, чем выгодно выставился перед Генджи, припершимся с пустыми руками. Они бродили по засыпанным гравием дорожкам, наперебой оказывая Руке знаки внимания, и Идзаки был крайне изумлен произошедшей с Генджи переменой. Чистый, причесанный, в свежей рубашке и протертых от пыли ботинках, он был до противного галантен и ласков, как соскучившийся по рукам хорек. Видимо, посоветовался с кем-то или начитался на подростковом сайте «полезных советов», помеченных тегом «Как понравиться девочке, чтобы она захотела с тобой встречаться». Идзаки удвоил усилия, и со стороны они с Генджи казались двумя распушившимися фазанами, настырно кружащими вокруг офигевшей самки. 

На одной из аллей парка расположился маленький спонтанный рынок сувениров, и один из лотков привлек их внимание странными деревянными поделками, привезенными с Филиппинских островов. Там были и уродливые маски, которые Генджи и Идзаки принялись напяливать на себя и кривляться перед Рукой, и шкатулочки, коробочки и баночки всех размеров и форм, и зеркальца в деревянных рамочках, и статуэтки животных и птиц. Больше всего Руке понравилась маленькая изящная фигурка кошки, выкрашенная черной бархатистой краской и расписанная золотыми и красными узорами. Но потом ее привели в полнейший восторг высоченные, едва ли не с нее ростом, настенные панно в виде все тех же кошек. Они грудой стояли в углу палатки, прислоненные к стойке, и заметить их сразу было невозможно. Внешняя сторона у них была рельефная, а сами кошки — очень смешные: тощие, гладкие, с длиннющими шеями и большими головами, со смешными рожицами, огромными зелеными глазами, хитрыми улыбками и несоразмерно большими ушами. Они были настолько прикольные, что Идзаки, Генджи и Рука, смеясь, перелапали все.

На этот раз свидание обошлось без эксцессов и вполне удалось. В пятницу они решили пойти в парк аттракционов, куда приехал передвижной токийский луна-парк. Столичные гости на неделю украсили невиданными аттракционами выделенную им площадку неподалеку от местных старых и убогих каруселек. В пятницу должно было состояться открытие и первый день катаний.

Проводив Руку, Идзаки и Генджи неспешно потопали домой. Тут-то Идзаки и предложил Генджи обрадовать Руку подарком.

— Помнишь, как она смотрела на этих длинных котов? — спросил он.

— Ну? — Генджи повернулся к нему.

— По-моему, она на них просто залипла. Они ей ужасно понравились.

— Ну?

— Наверняка она хотела бы иметь такую вещицу дома, только они стоят дорого.

— Ну?

— Что ты все нукаешь? Не врубаешься, что ли? — не выдержал Идзаки.

— Ты предлагаешь подарить Руке такого кота? — до Генджи наконец дошло.

— Именно! А лучше купим двух разных, чтобы от каждого отдельно подарок был, знаешь, как она обрадуется! — кивнул Идзаки.

— А что, давай, — загорелся Генджи. — Давай завтра прямо после школы сходим и купим.

— После школы не могу, я матери обещал помочь кое с чем. Ты сам своего кота купи, а я прямо перед встречей забегу и своего куплю, — сказал Идзаки.

— Заметано! — Генджи радостно хлопнул его по плечу.

Вечером они встретились у входа в парк. Идзаки специально немножко припозднился, и уже подбегая к центральным воротам парка, имел удовольствие наблюдать, как сияющий Генджи вручал ошалевшей Руке здоровенную деревянную бандуру почти с нее ростом. Рука растерянно улыбалась, подарок ей, конечно, понравился, но она, обняв кота за длинную тонкую шею, совершенно не знала, что с ним делать, и даже шагу ступить не могла. И тут подлетел Идзаки, чмокнул Руку в щечку и галантно преподнес ей своего кота — того самого, с ладонь, покрашенного черной бархатистой краской, спрятанного в маленький красивый бумажный пакетик с ручками. Она тут же сказала Генджи:

— Подержи-ка, — и, всучив ему деревянную дуру, приняла из рук Идзаки пакетик, извлекла котика и пискнула:   
— Ой, какая прелесть! 

Идзаки бросил победоносный взгляд на Генджи, у которого от злости чуть пар из ушей не повалил, и, едва сдерживая улыбку, пожал плечами, всем своим видом говоря: «На войне как на войне». 

Так они и отправились гулять вчетвером — Идзаки за ручку с Рукой, а Генджи в обнимку с длинным тощим котом. Идзаки купил три входных билета в парк, чтобы выглядеть перед Рукой благородным кавалером, не жмущимся по пустякам и готовым сделать такой доброжелательный жест по отношению к сопернику. По пути он, чтобы закрепить успех, купил Руке здоровенное ведерко попкорна. Та спрятала пакетик с котиком в сумочку и сунула ее Идзаки, чтобы освободить руки. Он же с премерзкой улыбкой повесил сумочку на ухо деревянному коту, которого тащил Генджи. Тот только сопел и злился, но ничего сделать не мог. Потом Идзаки, упиваясь своей подлючей затеей, увел Руку кататься на аттракционах, окончательно добив Генджи тем, что повесил ему на ворот майки свои темные очки, хлопнул по плечу и сказал:

— Подержи-ка, ты у нас все равно сегодня вместо вешалки.

Видят боги, Идзаки совершенно четко расслышал, как Генджи скрипнул зубами. 

Слезая с четвертого аттракциона, он подумал, что, наверное, все-таки стоит несколько притормозить, иначе Генджи ему этого точно не простит. Он подвел Руку к нему и великодушно протянул руки к злосчастному деревянному коту:

— Давай подержу, так уж и быть. Теперь твоя очередь Руку катать.

Генджи молча свалил на него кота, подхватил Руку и исчез. Идзаки потащился за ними следом. Кот был не очень тяжелым, но таскать его было ужасно неудобно. Идзаки подошел к кораблю, который сейчас крутил Генджи и Руку вверх тормашками, и прикурил. Слушая оглушительные девчачьи визги и мужской ор со всех более или менее опасных аттракционов и грохотавшую из развешенных повсюду динамиков музыку, Идзаки с удовольствием покуривал и притоптывал ногой, а когда Генджи и Рука выбрались из корабля и деловито почесали к следующему аттракциону, неспешно пошел следом. 

А после третьего аттракциона, когда Идзаки отвлекся, чтобы купить газировки, думая, что успеет до того, как вертушка остановится, и попал в длинную очередь, Генджи и Рука пропали. Идзаки как дурак стоял с этим проклятым котом и озирался по сторонам, выискивая в толпе знакомую длинную тощую фигуру, но они как сквозь землю провалились. Идзаки прошелся вдоль большой карусели-вертушки, вернулся, пошел к следующей, надеясь, что они просто полезли на нее, но никого так и не обнаружил и понял, что слишком рано возрадовался своей нечестной победе. Генджи оказался тем еще жуком, и уж конечно не оставил его выходку безнаказанной. Идзаки в обнимку с котом циркулировал среди броуновского движения по луна-парку уже с четверть часа, когда вдруг вдалеке увидел знакомый хвостик на затылке и бритые виски. 

— Так вот что ты задумал! — Идзаки зло прищурился.

Там, где мелькнула возвышавшаяся над толпой башка Генджи, за зданием общественного туалета была дыра в ограде, и если в нее пролезть за территорию парка, то можно было через старый пересохший водоотвод — здоровенную бетонную трубу, проходящую насквозь через небольшой пригорок, — как следует пригнувшись, выбраться прямо к морю, пройти шагов пять вперед, потом немного спуститься по камням чуть ниже на небольшую удобную площадку и оказаться над портом. Вид оттуда открывался потрясающий. Пацаны частенько водили туда девчонок смотреть на закат или ночное море, а в детстве вот таким нехитрым способом пробирались в парк к аттракционам, чтобы не платить за вход. 

Идзаки поудобнее перехватил кота за тощую шею, держа его как гитару, и бросился следом. Он решил сократить путь, чтобы оказаться на площадке первым — то-то Генджи обломается, когда, довольный своим хитрым планом, внезапно увидит там Идзаки! Он вылез в дыру в заборе, лихо вскарабкался на водоотвод сверху, пробежал по пригорку, пока Генджи и Рука шли, пригнувшись, по трубе, и сиганул вниз, стараясь все-таки не сломать этого злоебучего кота.

И в тот момент, когда он уже полетел вниз, из трубы показалась согнувшаяся пополам Рука. Идзаки едва успел ноги раздвинуть. Крикнуть: «Берегись!» уже не получилось — Идзаки со всего размаху, как заправский конный самурай, размахивая котом словно катаной, оседлал Руку. Та от неожиданности завизжала и упала под его тяжестью на колени. Идзаки кувырком перелетел через нее, каким-то чудом не угробив кота и не отправившись кубарем вниз на ту самую романтическую площадку, а следом из трубы выкатился Генджи, которого Рука держала за руку. 

Когда Рука пришла в себя от испуга, то сначала рассердилась: она ушибла коленки, одну ссадила и порвала джинсы. Но потом все-таки смягчилась, понимая, что Идзаки сделал это не нарочно. Он опять умолял о прощении, вместе с Генджи они хлопотали вокруг Руки и кудахтали, как курицы, суетясь и пытаясь оказать первую помощь. В общем, несмотря на довольно ранний час, свидание пришлось свернуть так же, как и предыдущее. Идзаки и Генджи доставили Руку и кота домой, долго извинялись и обещали, что в следующий раз свидание будет самым лучшим. Рука, опасливо глядя на них, кивнула и ушла, волоча подмышкой долбаного кота.

Идзаки и Генджи пошли домой, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. В общем, оба были хороши, и чем сильнее старались завоевать расположение Руки и выглядеть круче соперника, тем больше все портили. А самое гадкое было в том, что из-за них все время доставалось бедной Руке.

В какой-то момент они одновременно повернулись друг к другу и встретились взглядами.

— Черт, как все опять по-дурацки вышло, — почесал затылок Генджи.

— Да, ужасно неловко получилось, особенно когда я на Руку свалился. — Идзаки покраснел от одного только воспоминания. И тут Генджи захихикал. Сначала тихонечко, потом громче.

— Чего ты прешься?! — возмутился Идзаки.

— Не-не, ничего, — ответил Генджи, пытаясь собрать губы в гузку, но тут у него вырвалось несдерживаемое «пф-ф-ф», и он заржал в голос. Идзаки не выдержал и заржал вместе с ним. Они шли и закатывались, как два идиота, а Генджи под конец загарцевал вприпрыжку по улице, цокая языком, одной рукой изображая зажатые поводья, а другой нашлепывая воображаемую лошадь — или Руку? — по воображаемому крупу. И когда он издал истеричное лошадиное ржание, Идзаки согнулся пополам и заскулил.

Ржать вместе с другом, который не только понимает, насколько ты позорно облажался, но пытается поднять тебе настроение, сведя все к шутке, было здорово. Идзаки после постыдного падения на Руку чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, но Генджи, неуклюже поддержав его, помог снять напряжение, и Идзаки был ему за это благодарен.

После так чудесно завершившегося испорченного вечера Идзаки подумал, что больше не будет пакостить Генджи, да и тот, скорее всего, тоже перестанет. 

В субботу и воскресенье Рука выступала в клубе, поэтому эти два вечера Идзаки и Генджи зависали с ней там же, да и вся толпа подтянулась, было весело и уютно. А на следующей неделе, когда они опять начали заходить по вечерам за Рукой и бродить по улицам допоздна, все поначалу шло настолько чинно и благолепно, что было даже как-то скучно. Все-таки их дурацкое соперничество, хотя и заканчивалось каждый раз самым непредвиденным и далеко не лучшим образом, как-то подзадоривало, заводило, заставляло действовать. В общем, чего-то стало не хватать. 

А еще Идзаки заметил такую странную вещь: чем больше он старался обхаживать Руку, оказывать ей знаки внимания, прикасаться и всячески ублажать, тем больше Генджи мрачнел, молчал, хмурился и сопел, вместо того чтобы делать то же самое и выслуживаться перед Рукой. Зато когда они с Идзаки затевали какой-то разговор между собой, начинали что-то обсуждать, Генджи сразу приходил в себя, веселел и оживлялся. Зачастую болтовня так их увлекала, что они забывали о присутствии Руки. 

Посреди недели они пошли в кино, и как-то так само собой вышло, что они даже забыли спросить, что хотела бы посмотреть Рука, и взяли билеты на только что вышедший боевик. После фильма всю дорогу, провожая Руку, они вдвоем с упоением обсуждали, кто как кому вмазал и кто как от удара полетел. И о Руке они вспомнили, только когда добрели до ее дома, и она сказала: «Эй, мы пришли!»

Рука терпела, злилась, обижалась, а Идзаки вдруг стал ловить себя на том, что ему нравилось вот так трындеть с Генджи. Когда же Рука требовательно напоминала о себе, прерывая их уютный междусобойчик, это странно и беспричинно раздражало. И, судя по всему, не только его. Генджи тоже сразу мрачнел и опять уходил в себя. Идзаки даже стал волноваться, не случилось ли у него чего плохого в жизни его своеобразной семьи, о которой он никогда особо не рассказывал. Может, именно поэтому Генджи вдруг стал так задумываться, не замечая ничего вокруг и становясь на редкость неуклюжим и рассеянным… Хотя слова «задумываться» и «Генджи» вообще не сочетались. 

Однажды, когда после дождя они прогуливались в парке, дорогу им преградила огромная лужа. Идзаки помог Руке ступить на бордюр и, поддерживая ее за локоток, повел аккуратно в обход. Генджи, идущий по бордюру сзади, поскользнулся, наступил с размаху в лужу и окатил Руку грязной водой. При этом он с перепугу еще и схватил ее за плечи, отчего Рука потеряла равновесие и тоже слетела с бордюра, спрыгнув в лужу обеими ногами и подняв тучу брызг. Свидание, естественно, пришлось свернуть. В другой раз Генджи нечаянно задел своей длинной ногой ножку хлипкого пластикового уличного столика у кафе именно в тот момент, когда Идзаки ставил перед Рукой большой бокал с ее любимым томатным соком. Сок, естественно, оказался у Руки на груди и коленях, будто это Идзаки его опрокинул. Конечно же, Рука, кое-как отмыв майку и штаны в туалете кафешки, решила уйти домой. 

Впрочем, неуклюжим Генджи теперь становился и тогда, когда они снова забалтывались между собой, забывая о Руке. На очередном свидании он, внезапно разговорившись с Идзаки, что-то оживленно рассказывал и так размахивал руками, что клубничное мороженое, политое клубничным же сиропом, вылетело из вафельного рожка и чвакнулось идущей рядом Руке прямо на сиськи. Генджи, конечно, извинился и тут же кинулся вытирать мороженое, облапав Руке грудь, за что она ударила его по руке, наорала на него и обозвала неуклюжей росомахой. Странно, но Генджи нисколько не обиделся, только заулыбался как-то рассеянно и неловко. Временами казалось, что Генджи делает это специально, чтобы избавиться от Руки, но Идзаки говорил себе, что такого просто не может быть. Они же все это затеяли для того, чтобы Рука досталась кому-то одному, потому что оба любят ее. Или… уже нет?..

Каждый раз, когда расстроенной Руке приходилось уходить домой, Идзаки сначала хотелось накостылять Генджи по шее, взять его за грудки, тряхнуть как следует и крикнуть в лицо: «Да что с тобой не так?! Совсем от любви криворуким сделался? Что вообще с тобой происходит?» Однако что-то его всегда останавливало. Странное поведение Генджи, который стал сам на себя не похож, беспокоило и тревожило даже больше, чем бедная, замученная ими Рука. Что-то подсказывало Идзаки, что дело тут не в любви — Генджи уже давно встречался с Рукой, но никогда так себя не вел. Тут было нечто иное, что-то странное и необъяснимое, и Идзаки вдруг понял, что душевное состояние лучшего друга для него важнее тысячи Рук и ее подружек.

Он стал постоянно присматривать за Генджи, как бы тот опять чего не вытворил, и часто, слишком часто ощущал на себе его взгляды исподлобья, сопровождаемые усмешкой — иногда вызывающей, иногда ехидной, а иногда какой-то тоскливой, будто тот насмехался сам над собой, сожалея о чем-то. Да и сам Идзаки начал ловить себя на том, что порой засматривается на Генджи. Он внезапно понимал, что таращится на него, и как только сам замечал это, Генджи усмехался — как-то мягко и устало, и было в этом что-то такое, отчего у Идзаки, будь он девчонкой, мурашки по коже, как пишут в бульварных романчиках, бегали бы тучными стадами. Идзаки не мог дать этому объяснения. Иногда эти странные взгляды Генджи его откровенно пугали, а иногда будили что-то первобытное, будоража внутри какие-то темные и неосознанные желания. Именно тогда Идзаки вдруг осознал, что у Генджи очень красивые глаза и неприлично длинные для парня ресницы, что у него пухлые губы бантиком и изящные пальцы, выпирающие ключицы и острые коленки… Странно, сколько он уже был знаком с Генджи, а ему и в голову не приходило рассматривать его под таким углом. Это пугало куда больше, чем странные, тревожащие взгляды и усмешки.

В следующий раз они договорились встретиться в кафе, чтобы потом пойти погулять. Идзаки и Рука уже успели заказать мороженое и съесть его, а Генджи все не появлялся. Раньше Идзаки бы только порадовался — он один с Рукой, никто им не мешает. Но теперь он нервничал, его что-то тревожило, в голове вдруг появились странные мысли — не случилось ли с Генджи чего плохого. Идзаки уже собрался позвонить ему, когда тот наконец позвонил сам и сказал:

— Слушай, меня Юджи с близнецами тормознули, мы тут один вопрос решаем. Может, вы подойдете к кинотеатру, мы тут неподалеку, я как раз освобожусь, и в кино сходим? Юджи сказал, фильм стоящий.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Идзаки, почувствовав при этом необъяснимое облегчение, что с этим засранцем все в порядке.

Он расплатился и вместе с Рукой отправился к кинотеатру. 

У входа в кинотеатр они никого из своих не нашли, и им пришлось топтаться там без толку. Идзаки успел выкурить две сигареты, а Генджи все не было. Наконец тот снова позвонил.

— Вы где? — спросил он.

— У кинотеатра, где же еще? Ты-то сам где? — спросил Идзаки.

— Да блин, тут гемор. Все, скоро буду, — ответил Генджи.

На заднем плане раздался голос Токаджи:

— Скажи, пусть в скверике посидят пока, там хоть лавка есть.

— Вон Юджи говорит, в скверике лавка есть, посидите там, я скоро, — повторил Генджи.

— Давай, а то билеты еще купить надо, — сказал Идзаки.

— Так, может, купишь пока?

— А если ты не успеешь до начала?   
— Ну ладно, короче, ждите в сквере, потом разберемся, — сказал Генджи и отключился.

Идзаки вздохнул и повел Руку в маленький скверик напротив кинотеатра. Единственная лавочка стояла метрах в пятидесяти от входа, около огромного разлапистого куста, раскинувшего ветки прямо над ней. Уже стемнело, единственным светлым пятном был видный от лавочки вход в скверик, куда падал свет от фонарей с улицы. В скверике было безлюдно — все, кто пришел на фильм, уже были в кинотеатре — прыгали под музыку по цветным квадратам, играли в автоматы или пили пиво в буфете перед сеансом, а другим тут делать было нечего. 

Идзаки и Рука сидели и болтали, до сеанса оставалось минут двадцать, а Генджи все не было. И в этот момент у Идзаки снова зазвонил мобильный.

— Вы где? — раздался голос Генджи.

— В сквере на лавочке, как ты и сказал, — сердито ответил Идзаки. — Где тебя носит? Мы идем на фильм или нет?

— Да я уже здесь, у входа в сквер. Слушай, тут проблема. Выйди один, без Руки, — попросил Генджи.

— А что такое? — нахмурился Идзаки.

— Ну, нечего девчонок в наши дела посвящать. Выйди, объясню.

— Понял, — ответил Идзаки и повернулся к Руке. — Посиди тут, я быстро. Надо кое-что решить.


	4. Chapter 4

Рука сидела и скучала, ожидая, когда же вернутся Шун и Генджи, и нервно поглядывала на часы. До сеанса оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, а они еще не купили билеты. Тут сзади раздался шорох, и кто-то зажал ей ладонями глаза. Рука вздрогнула и прижала пальцы к чужим рукам.

— Шун? — с облегчением спросила она.

— Не-а.

— Генджи?..

— Не угадала.

В этот момент кто-то резко дернул ее кофточку вверх, натягивая на голову, и чужие руки принялись ее щекотать и хватать. Рука попыталась заорать и брыкаться, наугад лупя руками и ногами, но сзади ее держали и зажимали рот. Слышалось совершенно недвусмысленное сдавленное ржание, кто-то быстро шарил по телу. У Руки от бессилия, унижения и злости слезы брызнули из глаз. В этот момент ее внезапно отпустили, ветки кустарника затрещали, и раздался голос: 

— Рука?

Кофточку, в которой она запуталась, сдернули с головы, и Рука, едва освободившись и увидев обидчика, вскочила и начала яростно лупить Идзаки по голове сумочкой и кулаком по груди и животу, а потом наскочила и принялась пинать коленкой.

— Вы уже совсем охренели со своими дурацкими шутками! — орала она, продолжая колотить Идзаки, пытавшегося схватить ее за руки или, по крайней мере, хоть как-то закрыться. — Это вообще все границы переходит! Дебилы! Думаешь, это смешно? Ненавижу! Видеть вас обоих больше не хочу!

— Да что случилось-то? — спросил Идзаки.

— Ах, ты еще спрашиваешь? Как будто это не ты с Генджи натянули мне сейчас кофту на голову и облапали!

— Чего? — ошалело спросил Идзаки, но Рука ему не поверила. Судя по тому, как эти придурки на пару изводили ее последние две недели, а то и вовсе забивали на нее, как на пустое место, они задались целью унизить ее так, чтобы она сама от них отстала. Ну что ж, они своего добились.

— Хватить косить под дурака! — зарычала Рука и, выгадав момент, когда Идзаки ослабил хватку на ее запястье, вырвала руку и со всей силы влепила ему пощечину, да еще добавила коленом по бедру. — Идите оба в жопу! Вам, таким идиотам, друг с другом встречаться надо — прекрасная пара получится! А ко мне больше не подходите! Никогда! Все, разбежались!

Лягнув его напоследок, Рука развернулась и, вытирая слезы, бросилась к выходу из сквера.


	5. Chapter 5

Идзаки стоял, как дурак, ничего не понимая. Когда он вышел из сквера, оставив там Руку, чуть правее от входа его ждали Генджи, Токаджи и близнецы, которые в середине разговора отошли в скверик отлить. Токаджи сумбурно рассказал, что на его пацанов помладше наехали какие-то оборзевшие парни из соседней школы и хорошо взгрели. Он встретился с Генджи, по пути случайно зацепив болтавшихся без дела близнецов, чтобы посоветоваться, будет ли считаться наездом на ту школу, если они просто выловят и отпиздят обидчиков. Генджи ответил, что похуй, надо вломить им сразу, чтобы знали, что за своих Судзуран наказывает быстро и больно, и поэтому они таскались по району, чтобы найти этих парней. Поскольку они никого так и не нашли, решили завтра всей толпой пойти прямо в школу и разобраться. А потом Токаджи, зная, что Идзаки тоже поблизости, решил перетереть и с ним. Генджи было плевать, что такая драка может привести к новому конфликту с чужой школой, он-то всегда готов на подвиги, но Токаджи решил обсудить с таким же стратегом, нужна ли им эта новая война, и потянут ли они ее, учитывая лидеров той школы и силу бойцов. И хотя спускать такое с рук нельзя, имело ли смысл затевать полномасштабные маневры с задействованием всех сил, или лучше просто найти конкретных парней и надавать по скворечникам. Идзаки был против войны, поэтому честно высказался, что нужно наказывать только виноватых и не устраивать Вторую Мировую. А если из той школы потом придут с претензиями, объяснить, что те первые начали. Ну, а уж если до них не дойдет через голову, тогда придется объяснить через почки, с чем Токаджи был согласен, и Генджи тоже пришлось согласиться. 

Потом Токаджи, оставшийся подождать близнецов, глядя на часы, извинился, что чуть не сорвал им свидание, и сказал, что фильм вот-вот начнется, и надо поторопиться с билетами. Генджи убежал покупать билеты, а Идзаки пошел за Рукой в сквер. 

Войдя в темную аллею с освещенной фонарями улицы и почти ничего не видя в темноте, Идзаки услышал странные звуки, и ему показалось, что от скамейки метнулись какие-то тени. Он почти тут же подошел ближе и с недоумением увидел возившуюся Руку с задранной на голову кофтой, которая пыталась из нее выбраться. Естественно он тут же бросился ей на помощь, не понимая, что произошло, но то, что последовало дальше, вообще заставило его потерять дар речи. 

Рука налетела на него, как фурия и принялась лупить и в чем-то обвинять, из чего он понял только одно: кто-то — как думала Рука, сам Идзаки, — натянул ей на голову кофту и облапал. 

Идзаки ничего не понимал. В сквере не было ни одного человека, и единственные, кто мог бы такое отчебучить — это братья Миками, ушедшие сюда отлить. Но они никогда не посмели бы вытворить одну из любимых грязных шуток японских подростков, которой не гнушались даже девчонки, зная, что Рука — девушка Генджи или Идзаки. Значит, они это сделали, потому что знали, что им за это ничего не будет. И не потому, что Рука бы их не узнала — и Генджи, и Идзаки видели, как близнецы пошли в скверик поссать, пока сами стояли рядом с Токаджи и разговаривали, а значит, в любом случае догадались бы, кто это сделал. Ответ был очевиден — Генджи был в курсе этой проделки, если не зачинщиком. Отличная вышла шутка, ничего не скажешь. Шутка под названием «Подставь Идзаки». Небось Генджи сказал этим засранцам, что надо делать — мол, и весело будет, и Идзаки позлим. 

Идзаки сжал кулаки, в ярости прошипев «Сука!», и помчался в кинотеатр. Ни рядом с кинотеатром, ни у касс в фойе засранца не оказалось. Он пробежался до дома Генджи и позвонил. Вышел какой-то здоровый мужик с бандитской рожей и сказал, что Генджи еще не возвращался. Идзаки так же безуспешно сбегал в «Darts Garage» и даже, пока запал не прошел, не поленился сгонять до школы и порыскать на крыше — Генджи не было и там. Кулаки чесались так, что он был готов избить старый, ни в чем не повинный диван. Идзаки не верил, что Генджи спрятался от него, боясь возмездия, но искать его по всему району желания не было. Злой как черт, взмокший и вымотанный, Идзаки пошел домой, по пути пиная попадавшийся под ноги мусор и камушки. В голове роилась тысяча мыслей. 

Блядь, ну надо же, как все вывернулось. О том, чтобы снова попытаться подойти к Руке, теперь и речи быть не могло. И даже если она даст ему возможность объясниться, а не захлопнет дверь перед носом сразу же, и даже если поверит и простит, все равно Генджи это просто так не оставит. Он все равно сделает все, чтобы рассорить Идзаки с Рукой. Да и задолбало уже это, честное слово. Недооценил он Генджи, как ни крути. Да и вообще, сам дурак. Нечего было лезть к Руке. Ну, нравилась она ему, и что с того? Ему нравились и другие. А Рука была девушкой Генджи, пусть даже и бывшей. Но, как известно, разбежавшиеся люди частенько снова сходятся. Не нужно было влезать между ними. В результате и с Рукой ужасно вышло, и с Генджи отношения испортил. Не дать ему в морду за такую пакость Идзаки просто гордость не позволяла, хотя, по сути, Генджи был для него единственным настоящим другом. Тем, за кем он сам захотел пойти. И ни одна девчонка, пусть даже самая распрекрасная, такой дружбы не стоила. А все этот Токаджи, сука мордатая, со своими «интересами»!

Проходя между старых гаражей почти у самого дома, Идзаки услышал свист. Из тени вышла знакомая долговязая фигура и встала напротив, расставив ноги, сунув руки в карманы и расхлябанно прогнувшись в пояснице.

Идзаки сжал губы и нарочито неспешно подошел впритык.

— Где бродишь? Я тут тебя уже заебался ждать, — преспокойно заявил Генджи, достал сигареты и закурил, выдувая дым вверх.

— А я как раз тебя-то и искал, — ответил Идзаки, так же доставая сигареты и прикуривая.

— Да-а? Надо же! — ухмыльнулся Генджи. — А я тебя.

— Кажется, настал момент выяснить, что за хуйню ты творишь последнее время, — твердо сказал Идзаки.

— Я тебе уже говорил — на войне как на войне, — сделал жест сигаретой в сторону Генджи.

— Война между нами, если тебе угодно это расценивать так, но Рука здесь при чем? — нахмурился Идзаки.

— Ну, ты же понимаешь, что встречаться с двумя парнями сразу ненормально, — ответил Генджи.

— Ты же сам предложил встречаться втроем, — поднял брови Идзаки.

— А вы оба сразу и согласились. Знаешь, одним гузлом на двух стульях сразу не усидишь. Но дело не в этом. Просто не в моих привычках делить с кем-то человека, которого я… который мне нравится. Либо этот человек со мной, либо он мне на хрен не уперся. Завоевывать еще! Что, крепость, что ли? Но то, что моё, я не отдам никому, — процедил Генджи.

— Да ты просто бесишься от того, что она больше внимания на меня обращала. Так ты сам виноват — вел себя, как последний дебил, — улыбнулся Идзаки.

— Не смей меня так называть, понял? — лицо Генджи сразу стало злым, глаза сузились.

— Да после того, что ты творил, ты самый настоящий дебил и есть, понял? — нарочно еще больше раззадоривал его Идзаки.

— Еще раз такое скажешь — убью, понял? — почти прорычал Генджи.

— А ты меня на «понял» не бери, понял? — ухмыльнулся Идзаки.

Они отшвырнули недокуренные сигареты практически одновременно и бросились друг на друга, сшибаясь в броске, сцепились, как два уличных кота, не помня былой дружбы. Злость не давала опомниться, застилала глаза и разум. Поначалу в голове не было ни одной мысли, но потом Идзаки опять начал думать, и все пронеслось перед ним за какие-то секунды. 

Что вообще происходит с Генджи? Он сам расстался с Рукой и после этого не проявлял к ней интереса ровно до того момента, пока не узнал, что теперь с ней встречается Идзаки. В абсолютно пустой голове почему-то возникла мысль — а стал бы Генджи так же беситься, если бы с Рукой начал встречаться кто-то другой? Нанося удары и отбиваясь, Идзаки помимо воли вспомнил несколько последних дней, и перед глазами его вспыхивали картинки их дурацких свиданий втроем. Каждый раз, когда Идзаки выказывал какие-то знаки внимания Руке, зарабатывая себе очки в ее глазах, Генджи бесился и портил свидание, вместо того чтобы соревноваться с Идзаки в галантности и зарабатывать очки себе. Разве так пытаются завоевать внимание девушки? Понятное дело, Генджи был парнем своеобразным, прямым, как шпала, без каких-либо зачатков дипломатии и умения угодить девушке. Но если девушка по-настоящему тебе нравится, ты стараешься быть для нее хорошим, лучшим, а не наоборот, показывая все свои самые гнусные черты характера и выглядя хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. Генджи же вел себя так, будто не Руку ревновал к Идзаки, а совсем наоборот. Бесился не потому, что Идзаки с его бывшей девушкой, а потому что Идзаки не… 

Мыслительный процесс во время рукопашной еще никогда не приводил ни к чему хорошему, это еще Ямамото Цунетомо говорил. Пропущенный удар в голову вышиб все скакавшие там мысли, и напоследок, прежде чем вылететь со свистом вместе с брызнувшими из глаз искрами, вспыхнула еще одна: «… потому что я не с Генджи?..»

Казалось, у Идзаки лишь на мгновение полыхнуло в глазах и потемнело, но когда он проморгался, то уже лежал на земле, сверху на нем восседал Генджи и продолжал его мутузить. Идзаки собрался с силами и принялся отбиваться, и таким образом незамысловатая уличная драка превратилась в благородную греко-римскую борьбу и перешла в партер. 

Они возились, даже уже не нанося ударов, а меся друг друга, как хороший булочник тесто, катались в яростном объятии по земле, поднимая пыль и вырывая клочья дерна, чумазые, потные и разгоряченные возней, и сейчас как никогда были похожи на грязных подранных котов, только что не завывали и не визжали от бешенства.

— Что ты… хочешь… доказать? — тяжело дыша, наконец прохрипел Идзаки. — Что с тобой не так?

— Меня бесит… что ты с ней, — так же прохрипел Генджи, капая на лицо Идзаки потом со слипшихся волос и продолжая давить его в захвате.

— Я с ней… или она со мной? — пытаясь разжать захват, спросил Идзаки.

— Однохуйственно… — буркнул Генджи.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Видеть вас вместе не могу!

— Нет уж… скажи прямо… — почти выстонал от напряжения Идзаки, придавливая захватом ноги Генджи к себе, чтобы тот не попытался его лягнуть. — Тебя бесит, что Рука теперь со мной… или то, что я с ней?

— Сука ты! У нас такая компания была, нахуй ты с ней связался? — прорычал Генджи, все еще не оставляя попыток пнуть Идзаки коленом в бедро.

— Я что, все время только вокруг тебя должен крутиться?

— Да! — в запале выкрикнул ему в лицо Генджи и тут же прикусил язык, стал пинаться еще злее, а лицо его побагровело — от натуги, конечно же, отчего же еще. Он так яростно боролся, что таки умудрился снова завалить Идзаки на лопатки.

Идзаки извивался и пытался сбросить с себя горячее, ерзающее по нему тело, пока его колено случайно не попало Генджи между ног. От того, что обнаружило там колено, Идзаки сначала похолодел, а потом его бросило в жар. И тут до него дошло. 

Генджи-то не врал — его и в самом деле больше бесил тот факт, что Идзаки с Рукой, а не наоборот. Возможно, он бы спокойно пережил, если бы Рука загуляла с кем-то еще, но Генджи в любом случае докопался бы до Идзаки, закрути тот хоть с Рукой, хоть с любой другой девчонкой. Генджи был нужен Идзаки — Идзаки, а не Рука, вот в чем проблема. Именно этим и объяснялся весь этот идиотизм и все эти взгляды, усмешечки и дурацкие поступки… И, зная характер своего командира, Идзаки прекрасно понимал, почему тот не сумел выразить свои, может быть, еще не до конца оформившиеся желания как-то иначе, а начал совершенно по-мудацки себя вести, а потом полез в драку. Наверное, он только кулаками и мог выразить все переполнявшие его чувства. Хотя, может, просто не знал, что с ним происходит, а когда Генджи впадал в раздрай и его рвало на части, лучшим лекарством от всего был все тот же проверенный способ — хорошая задорная драка.

На мгновение они оба замерли в полной растерянности, а затем Генджи с удвоенной злостью принялся валять Идзаки — пытался скрыть свое смущение, не иначе. От накрывшего осознания Идзаки чуть не заржал — сам не понял, почему на душе вдруг сделалось так легко. Он просто обхватил Генджи руками и ногами и придавил к себе изо всех сил, хотя тот продолжал колотить его, лягаться и брыкаться, насколько мог размахнуться в таком крабьем захвате. Идзаки не отвечал на удары, а лишь продолжал прижимать его к себе, хрипло шепча:

— Эй, тихо! Успокойся! Тише-тише-тише!

Идзаки даже начал неловко гладить Генджи по спине, и тот вроде бы стал терять запал, возня его становилась медленнее и не настолько злой, и все шло почти хорошо, пока Идзаки не додумался разжать одну руку и запустить ее в мокрые и грязные от пыли волосы Генджи. Он всего лишь хотел притянуть непокорную упрямую башку к себе, чтобы его захват стал больше похож на объятия, но Генджи с бешеных глаз, видимо, примерещилось, что Идзаки хочет его облобызать.

Идзаки и мяукнуть не успел, как этот невменяемый придурок снова вздернулся, засадив ему кулаком в лицо, при этом случайно, но со всей дури наступил ему коленом между ног. Генджи вообще отличался тем, что все делал со всей дури, и влюблялся, похоже, так же. 

Идзаки захрипел, захлебываясь хлынувшей из носа кровью. Он инстинктивно пытался скрючиться в защитной позе эмбриона из-за прошившей от паха до мозга боли, но этому помешал почти лежащий на нем Генджи. Идзаки завел глаза, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, и тут, наконец-то, Генджи, видимо, понял, что что-то не так. Он сполз с Идзаки, и тот медленно перевалился набок, скрутился в узел, скорчился, зажав руки между ног, и когда после болевого спазма в легкие наконец ворвался воздух, взвыл, пуская кровавые пузыри. 

Генджи стоял над ним на четвереньках, тяжело дыша, обливаясь потом и кровью из рассеченной брови и расквашенного носа. Сначала он просто смотрел на Идзаки, потом сделал шажок на карачках и тронул за плечо. Легонько потряс, потом сильнее.

— Эй! — сипло позвал Генджи. — Слышь, я не нарочно по яйцам…

Скорее всего, это было правдой — по негласным законам в любой самой жестокой драке в пах не били, мужская солидарность срабатывала. Вот в морду или в пузо — это да, это от души, но по самому ценному — ни-ни! Но только Идзаки от этого было не легче. Он ловил ртом воздух и любовался кроваво-алыми бубликами с золотыми искорками, красиво проплывающими на черном фоне перед его глазами, и было ему в этот момент уже положить и на Руку, и на Генджи, и вообще на все, если там, конечно, еще осталось что положить.

— Эй, братан! — снова потряс его Генджи, и кровавые бублики в глазах замельтешили, будто их взболтали.

— Благодаря тебе я теперь, наверное, уже не братан, а сеструха, — прошипел сквозь зубы Идзаки.

Калейдоскоп перед глазами постепенно рассосался, и, приоткрыв веки, Идзаки слезящимися глазами узрел прямо перед собой преисполненную искреннего раскаяния расстроенную физиономию Генджи, с двумя фингалами похожего на панду, у которой отобрали сочный бамбук.

— Может, это… растереть? — спросил неуверенно Генджи, и Идзаки поперхнулся.

— Ты еще предложи шину наложить, — буркнул он.

— Не, ну а чего? Когда ничего под рукой нет, нужно место ушиба сильно растереть — кровь разогнать, — не унимался Генджи. — Это нужно сразу делать, чтобы застоя не было.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — уже беззлобно спросил Идзаки, не имея ни малейшего представления, как он вообще сможет растирать такое место, пусть даже и перед близким другом.

Боль постепенно отступала, и Идзаки начал расслабляться, медленно выкукливаясь из клубка, в который его свернуло.

— Да очень просто, — ответил Генджи, подтолкнул его в плечо, укладывая на спину, как-то отчаянно глянул из-под сведенных бровей, решительно положил пятерню на ширинку Идзаки и принялся яростно и быстро растирать.

Идзаки заорал и, как складной метр, снова сложился зюкой.

— Ты сдурел?! И так больно, так ты еще и оторвать мне все решил до кучи?

— Э-э… Прости… — стушевался Генджи. — Но обычно так растирают…

— Ты ж мне его оттоптал, а не отморозил, чтобы его так растирать, дурья башка! Ну тебя нафиг! Дай просто полежать, само пройдет, — обиделся Идзаки.

— Ладно… Я постараюсь осторожнее, — сказал Генджи и так глянул на Идзаки, что тот молча, хотя все еще и с опаской, развернулся из своей зюки и снова улегся на спину.

Генджи сначала нерешительно провел пальцами, едва касаясь, потом чуть сильнее, но все так же деликатно, потом стал осторожно сжимать и поглаживать. Идзаки закатил глаза и послал все к ебене фене, потому что сопротивляться этому никаких сил не было. А главное, что боль действительно уходила, уступая место совершенно другим, довольно опасным ощущениям. Идзаки сосредоточился на этих ощущениях, боясь дышать, но потом понял, что чем внимательнее он к себе прислушивается, тем больше ему нравится, и если верное тело его предаст и продемонстрирует это, то приключится самый большой конфуз в его жизни. Идзаки посмотрел на Генджи, увлеченного оказанием первой помощи, и понял, что пиздец подкрался незаметно. Судя по физиономии Генджи, самозабвенно занятого процессом, тот решил дождаться ответной реакции во что бы то ни стало. Идзаки с тоской понял, что пока Генджи своего не добьется, не угомонится и доведет его либо до нервного срыва, либо до оргазма. Ведь не дурак же Генджи, в конце концов, и понимал, что весь этот фарс зашел слишком далеко, чтобы идти на попятную и не завершить его совершенно очевидным образом.

Идзаки в какой-то момент стало любопытно — Генджи реально сорвало черепицу, или он так изысканно глумится? Впрочем, в изощренных происках Генджи никогда замечен не был. Значит, оставалась черепица.

— Ты чего-нибудь чувствуешь? — спросил Генджи, глядя на свою руку, массирующую пах Идзаки.

«Еще бы!» — подумал Идзаки, но промолчал — изо всех сил держался, чтобы у него не встал, а то уж совсем неловко выйдет… хотя куда уж дальше.

Генджи повернул к нему чумазое лицо и, продолжая сосредоточенно уже не гладить, а мять его яйца, спросил:

— Вообще ничего не чувствуешь?

Идзаки мотнул головой — а что ему еще оставалось делать? Сказать: «Чувствую, что у меня сейчас встанет на лучшего друга?»

— Блин, а вдруг у тебя теперь чувствительность нарушена? — сокрушенно пробормотал Генджи. — Надо точнее проверить…

Идзаки даже не успел подумать, как Генджи собрался это проверять — вжикнула молния, и горячая рука Генджи легла на член поверх ткани трусов. Член немедленно довольно дернулся навстречу этой нехитрой ласке.

— Ага! А так что-то чувствует! — Генджи с воодушевлением принялся мять член и яйца.

«Блядь…» — обреченно подумал Идзаки, понимая, что больше держаться нет ни сил, ни желания, и чувствуя, как сладко тянет внизу живота, а член подает все более явные признаки жизни. Если бы не боль, все еще не отпустившая до конца, он бы уже стоял как каменный. Попытка представить, что ему дрочит пожилой директор школы, чтобы отвлечься и перестать реагировать, не увенчалась успехом — члену было абсолютно пофигу, кто его трогал, ему было хорошо, о чем он, естественно, и заявил, начиная твердеть.

— Чувствует! — опять радостно сообщил Генджи. — Надо что-то более действенное.

Идзаки дернулся всем телом, когда резинка трусов была бесцеремонно сдернута ниже, а полувставший член, вынырнувший из белья, мягко обхватили чужие пальцы, скользнули вверх-вниз, оттягивая шкурку, и погладили под уздечкой. Член благодарно взбрыкнул и горделиво поднял головку. 

В полном шоке от происходящего, понимая, что еще пара таких «вверх-вниз», и он кончит прямо в ладонь Генджи, Идзаки не нашел ничего лучшего, как заорать:

— Куда грязными руками?!

Все это надо было срочно остановить, и неважно, как. Нет, сказать, что ему не нравилось, было бы откровенным враньем, но все-таки было в этой лишающей рассудка ситуации что-то пугающее. Слишком быстро все происходило, слишком откровенно. Идзаки при всем своем не сказать что богатом сексуальном опыте привык сам прибегать ко всяческим ухищрениям, чтобы добиться секса у понравившейся девчонки, но совершенно не был готов к тому, что его самого вот так же будут разводить, и кто — парень, лучший друг, командир… Теперь Идзаки прекрасно понял Генджи, которому с перепугу пришлось выдумать байку про больную спину, когда ему вот так же прямолинейно предложили потрахаться. Верить в то, что Генджи в данный момент нихера не вдуплял, что вытворяет, искренне считая, что оказывает другу первую медицинскую помощь по спасению его мужского достоинства и будущего потомства, как-то не получалось — при всем своем дуболомстве идиотом Генджи не был. Да и эта его странная злость из-за того, что Идзаки с кем-то встречается… Дорефлексировать Идзаки не удалось — Генджи пробормотал «Ща продезинфицирую» и обхватил член губами.

Идзаки подкинуло, как от удара током. Вздернувшись на локтях, он какое-то время тупо смотрел, как Генджи неумело, но сосредоточенно пытается сосать. От вида его покачивающейся мокрой челки, от бровей, сведенных так, будто он решает задачу вселенского масштаба, и от губ, обхватывающих член, внутри все скрутилось тугой спиралью. Идзаки откинул голову, зажмурился и глухо застонал сквозь зубы.

Генджи надавил языком на уздечку и выпустил член изо рта.

— Кажется, все в порядке, он все чувствует, — сообщил он. Локти у Идзаки подломились, и он расслабленно рухнул на спину, приложившись затылком.

Какое счастье, что Генджи в этот момент присралось поболтать, иначе еще одно мгновение, и Идзаки сгорел бы со стыда, мечтая провалиться под землю, если бы излился прямо ему в рот.

Идзаки уставился в звездное небо и, стиснув зубы, принялся про себя считать, с облегчением чувствуя, как готовое выплеснуться напряжение очень медленно и неохотно начинает спадать. И тут Генджи, чертов придурок, опять взял в рот.

Мгновенно накативший оргазм сказал «И снова здравствуйте!», и Идзаки, содрогаясь и вцепившись пальцами в траву, сипло выдохнул и кончил.

Генджи судорожно сглотнул, прижав языком головку к нёбу, добавляя мучительно-сладких конвульсий Идзаки, но дососал и проглотил остатки. Выпустил член изо рта, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая подсыхающую кровь из разбитого носа, и паскудно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну вот, видишь, с твоими причиндалами все в порядке, сестренка.

— Спасибо, доктор хренов, — пробурчал Идзаки, не зная, куда девать взгляд, и чувствуя, как горят щеки и уши. Генджи хмыкнул, но когда Идзаки все-таки рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза, то заметил в них странное напряженно-испуганное и выжидающее выражение.

Идзаки сел, натянул чуть приспущенные трусы обратно, застегнул штаны и, внезапно даже для самого себя, обхватил рукой Генджи за шею, резко притянул его лохматую башку к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Генджи дернулся, но замер. Идзаки увидел прямо перед собой его ошалевший взгляд и некстати представил, какая же у него самого была глупая рожа в тот момент, когда Генджи начал его «растирать», а потом и вовсе… это самое…

Идзаки оторвался от стиснутых губ Генджи и снова прижался, и еще, потом провел по ним кончиком языка и попытался протолкнуть его между ними. Генджи совершенно по-детски растерянно шмыгнул носом, но губы приоткрыл, а когда Идзаки поцеловал его по-настоящему, чувствуя привкус табака, крови и спермы, обмяк и прикрыл глаза. 

Генджи совершенно не умел целоваться — впрочем, как и отсасывать. Второе было вполне объяснимо — далеко не всякий парень умеет это делать, поскольку обычно привык к тому, что ему девушки отсасывают, если только у него не было опыта с мужчиной. Но то, что Генджи не умеет целоваться, наводило на мысль, что либо он трахался только с проститутками, которых обычно не целуют, либо вообще никогда и ни с кем не то что не трахался, но и не встречался по-серьезному… 

Это было ужасно интересно и… чертовски приятно. 

Идзаки целовал Генджи взахлеб, а тот, сопя, неловко, но старательно отвечал, его ресницы напряженно дрожали, и от этого у Идзаки просто срывало крышу. Но тут Генджи едва различимо застонал ему в рот, почти выдохнул, и Идзаки заметил, что его потряхивает. Он медленно поднял руку, положил ее на пах Генджи — так и есть, член стоял колом — и несильно сжал пальцами. Генджи дернулся, охнул и распахнул глаза. 

Идзаки перестал терзать его губы и язык и, переведя дыхание и сглотнув, глядя прямо в эти шальные глаза перед собой, тихо спросил:

— К тебе или ко мне?

Он был морально готов к тому, что Генджи опять сдрейфит и соврет про больную спину или заржет и все случившееся сведет в шутку, хотя представить себе Генджи шутящим подобным образом было просто нереально. Но Генджи так же тихо и быстро ответил:

— К тебе — так ближе.

Как они добрались до дома Идзаки, как поднимались на третий этаж, он помнил смутно. Самым четким воспоминанием было то, как он пытался, не глядя, попасть ключом в замок, одновременно целуя Генджи, когда тот зажал его у двери и, больно вцепившись в волосы, настойчиво и неловко толкался языком ему в рот. Потом он помнил, как все-таки умудрился открыть дверь, втащил Генджи в квартиру и прямо там, в коридоре, споткнувшись о стоящую в углу обувь, путаясь в собственных ногах и наступая на ноги Генджи, нечаянно повалил его на пол, оказавшись сверху, и самозабвенно шарил по его телу, тискал, мял, сжимал, чувствуя такие же лихорадочные и полные нетерпения неуклюжие ласки Генджи. Как они добрались до комнаты Идзаки и при этом ничего не снесли и не повалили, осталось загадкой — тут был небольшой провал в памяти из-за оттока крови от мозга к члену после возни в коридоре. Но когда они, грязные, потные, в кровище, одержимые сексуальным зудом, раздевали друг друга на полу комнаты, пачкая то, что еще не испачкали, и дорывая то, что не дорвали в драке, Идзаки как-то упустил момент, когда инициатива вдруг перешла к Генджи. И вот тут-то он прочувствовал в буквальном смысле, что означает выражение «Инициатива ебет инициатора» — ведь продолжить дома начатое за гаражами предложил именно он. Уверовав в неопытность и едва ли не девственность Генджи, Идзаки не ожидал, что этот засранец умудрится прижать его лопатками к полу и оказаться сверху, а ведь так все хорошо начиналось. Но не отступать же теперь, в конце концов. Во всяком случае, удовольствие получат оба. А вопрос гордости… что ж, если бы он сам трахнул Генджи, разве стал бы его из-за этого уважать меньше? Да и вообще, когда мужики живут в паре, как-то же они решают этот вопрос, а некоторые вообще принципиально хотят быть снизу — значит, есть и в этом какое-то особенное удовольствие… В общем, Идзаки решил не возражать — какая разница, главное, чтобы обоим хорошо было. А так и субординацию заодно удастся соблюсти — трахать командира, которому сам присягал на верность, наверное, все-таки несколько... эм… неэтично.

И снова долго предаваться размышлениям ему не дал член Генджи, ткнувшийся в задницу и без всяких предисловий целенаправленно поперший внутрь, как буровая установка по добыче нефти.

— Блядь! — взвыл Идзаки. — Ты меня задался целью сегодня со всех сторон покалечить, что ли?

— Чё-то не идет… — растерянно сообщил Генджи.

— Еще бы оно пошло! Ты думал, у меня там ведро со свистом пролетает? — возмутился Идзаки.

— А чё делать-то? — недоуменно спросил Генджи, и в голову Идзаки закрались сомнения.

— Черт, ну я не знаю, я с парнями ни разу не пробовал, — ответил он, растерявшись. — Но если подумать логически, что тебе в принципе несвойственно, то надо, наверное, как-то подготовить, чтобы пошло.

— А как?

— Ну, теоретически, наверное, примерно так же, как и женщин — пальцами растянуть, смазать чем-нибудь… ну ты понимаешь, о чем я, — говорить об этом настолько прямо было ужасно неловко, даже несмотря на то, что они оба вытворяли.

Генджи посмотрел на него глазами больной собаки, и тут Идзаки окончательно понял, что был прав. Генджи был девственником. 

— Давай лучше ты, ты все-таки хоть как-то знаешь, что к чему, — пробормотал Генджи, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Может быть, с кем-то другим Идзаки бы и воспользовался таким щедрым предложением, хотя представить себе даже абстрактно, что он мог отчебучить подобное с кем-то другим, кроме Генджи, не получалось. Идзаки был гордым человеком, но, несмотря на обостренное чувство собственного достоинства и довольно раскормленное самолюбие, он подумал, что для Генджи, с его несносным характером и непреодолимым желанием подмять под себя всех, быть самым крутым, одержать вверх, решиться позволить своему генералу взять себя было непросто. И уж точно означало куда больше, нежели банальное желание потерять девственность, стать, наконец, мужиком и попробовать то, о чем все говорят с таким восторгом.

Идзаки умел ценить подобные вещи и, прекрасно понимая, насколько огромен дар, который сейчас предлагал ему Генджи, благородно решил не пользоваться моментом. Хотя, чего уж там, искушение было велико. 

— Нет уж, давай сам. Когда-то же надо учиться, — сказал он.

— А если тебе совсем не понравится? — покраснел Генджи. — Удовольствие должно быть для двоих, а какое уж удовольствие одному, если другому пытка?

— Давай попробуем постараться, чтобы нам обоим понравилось, — ответил Идзаки. — Просто не торопись и постарайся поаккуратнее. У меня там где-то на столе мазь от ссадин валялась, должна подойти.

Генджи вздохнул и поднялся, подошел к столу, порылся там среди всякого хлама, отсвечивая тощим голым задом, и вернулся с полувыдавленным тюбиком. Присел, открутил крышечку, понюхал мазь, выдавил чуть-чуть на пальцы, растер между подушечками. 

— Чё-то стрёмно, — честно признался он.

— Только давай вот без этого. Это мне должно быть стрёмно, что в меня, еще живого, сейчас будут членом тыкать, да еще не зная, как, — ухмыльнулся Идзаки.

На лице у Генджи было такое выражение, словно ему уже почти удалось смыться с контрольной, но на самом выходе его поймал директор и за ухо вернул в класс.

Идзаки нервно хохотнул.

— Давай, Генджи. У тебя все получится.

— Угу, — кивнул Генджи, снова обреченно вздохнул и решительно выдавил на пальцы большую плюху мази.

— О, да! Хорошо! Еще! Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь! — простонал Идзаки.

Генджи поднял на него вытаращенные глаза.

— Ты чего?

— Это я тебя подбадриваю, — улыбнулся Идзаки, но потом серьезно сказал: — Все будет нормально. Ты этого хочешь, я этого хочу. Давай. Все когда-то бывает в первый раз. И это… знаешь… для меня важно, что это ты. Никому другому я бы этого не позволил, понял?

— Понял, — так же серьезно кивнул Генджи.

— Тогда вперед, — подмигнул Идзаки, хотя очко у него играло, и отнюдь не от предвкушения.

Генджи внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и снова медленно и очень серьезно кивнул. 

Идзаки решил, что не будет зажмуриваться, иначе Генджи поймет, насколько ему ссыкотно, и перепугается еще больше. Когда пальцы Генджи осторожно касались его ануса, размазывая прохладную мазь, было странно, но приятно. И даже когда внутрь проник один палец, было еще более странно, но все равно приятно. Идзаки все ждал, когда же опять будет неприятно или больно, но постепенно привыкал к ощущению и даже хотел большего. Генджи был на удивление неспешен и осторожен, было видно, что он и в самом деле не хочет причинить боль и очень старается все сделать аккуратно. А когда Идзаки впервые почувствовал дискомфорт от проникновения второго пальца и невольно дернул углом рта, Генджи свободной рукой обхватил его член и в одном ритме с пальцами стал медленно поддрачивать. Приятные ощущения очень быстро поглотили неприятные, и Идзаки решил, что, судя по всему, к этому вполне можно привыкнуть и даже получать удовольствие. Но он понял, что поторопился с выводами, когда Генджи просунул третий палец. Идзаки поморщился, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, и тогда Генджи склонился и взял в рот. Жизнь сразу стала налаживаться, и вскоре Идзаки решил, что уже вполне готов к тому, чтобы вытерпеть вторжение.

— Давай, — кивнул он, и Генджи, воодушевленный своими первыми успехами, чертовски сексуально облизнул губы, вынул пальцы, размазал по своему члену остатки мази, прижался головкой к анусу и толкнулся внутрь.

На этот раз пошло значительно лучше, но с пальцами это было все-таки не сравнить. Идзаки зашипел и прикусил губу.

— Все равно больно? — обеспокоенно замер Генджи.

— Терпимо, — ответил Идзаки и закусил щеку изнутри.

— Может, еще растянуть?

— Не надо, сейчас привыкну.

— Точно?

— Точно. Давай одним разом, только сразу резко не долбись.

Генджи кивнул и рывком подался бедрами вперед.

Они застонали одновременно — Идзаки от боли, Генджи от ошеломившего его удовольствия. Оба напряженно замерли, каждый переживая свое. Идзаки старался, насколько мог, расслабить мышцы саднящего ануса, думая о том, как это вообще может нравиться, где же удовольствие, и надеясь, что боль и отвратительно-распирающее ощущение будут не до самого конца, иначе ему придется очень сильно пожалеть о своем решении. Генджи, забыв обо всем, старался изо всех сил не кончить прямо сейчас, он чуть оттянулся назад и еще раз толкнулся, на этот раз медленнее, и еще, и только потом опомнился и посмотрел на Идзаки.

Идзаки прекрасно понимал, что сейчас творится с Генджи — сам в свой первый раз чуть не кончил сразу, как только вошел. Несмотря на боль, он улыбнулся. Мысль о том, что для Генджи сейчас все впервые, что он чувствует то, чего никогда раньше не испытывал, и ему оверохрененно, почему-то здорово заводила. А когда Генджи начал медленно толкаться, Идзаки впервые по-настоящему оценил его отношение к себе — Генджи двигался не торопясь, не прикладывая лишних усилий, не разгонялся, не долбился с остервенением, шлепая яйцами по промежности, хотя наверняка это было сейчас его единственным и самым горячим желанием. Суметь себя сдержать и думать об ощущениях партнера в самый первый раз — это дорогого стоит. Идзаки прекрасно помнил, что ему в первый раз просто хотелось, как бесноватому кролику, побыстрее потыкаться и спустить, несмотря на нежные чувства к той подружке. Наверное, впервые так у всех, когда сносит крышу от совершенно невероятных ощущений, от осознания, что ты наконец-то мужчина, что у тебя теперь тоже есть секс, что теперь все по-взрослому, поэтому все происходит так сумбурно, неловко и быстро, что даже не успеваешь понять, кончил ли ты вообще и что это было. Но Генджи его просто изумил. Изумил и вызвал какое-то странное теплое чувство в груди — признательность или восхищение, а может…

На этот раз ему думать не мешало ничего, потому что уже не было слишком больно, но и удовольствия никакого тоже не было. Скорее неприятно, поэтому Идзаки отвлекался всякими размышлениями, которые по большей части касались Генджи. И длилось это ровно до того момента, пока Генджи не начал постепенно увеличивать темп и силу, при этом сжав в ладони опавший член Идзаки и начав его надрачивать. И именно потому, что Генджи перестал миндальничать, Идзаки вдруг почувствовал нечто совершенно иное — горячее, растекающееся от паха по всему телу, заставляющее напрягаться, вздрагивать и тяжело, прерывисто дышать. А потом Генджи все-таки сорвался и начал стремительно разгоняться. Ну, в общем-то, он недурно продержался для первого раза, стараясь думать не только о себе. Идзаки понимал, что, хотя самые неприятные ощущения и прошли, и стало даже почти хорошо, кончить от такого он вряд ли сможет, поэтому ободряюще ухмыльнулся Генджи, позволяя ему взять свой законный приз. И когда Генджи, сорвано дыша и двигаясь уже в ломаном рваном ритме, скривив рот и зажмурившись, вдруг содрогнулся, сипло застонал и засадил под каким-то другим углом, Идзаки будто током прошило. Это было настолько острое и ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, какого он никогда не испытывал в сексе с девушками и вообще не догадывался, что такое можно ощутить, что захотелось заорать: «Не останавливайся!» Но Генджи, вжавшись в него изо всех сил, уже напряженно закаменел, как статуя бесстыдному божку плодородия, только мускулы пресса конвульсивно подрагивали, а потом обмяк сдувшимся шариком, уперся руками по обе стороны и согнулся, тяжело дыша, все еще вздрагивая и роняя капли пота Идзаки на живот.

— Черт, — прошипел сквозь зубы Идзаки. Полувставший член разочарованно начал опускаться. Ну что за вселенская несправедливость? Поначалу Идзаки чуть ли не молился, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, но только начал входить во вкус, как дорогое мироздание, обычно отличавшееся редкой тугоухостью, внезапно его услышало.

— Что? — Генджи поднял голову и посмотрел на него осоловелыми глазами. — Совсем плохо было?

— Если честно, поначалу как-то не очень, — признался Идзаки, — но потом очень даже ничего. А когда ты последний раз влупил, куда-то так удачно попал, что… В общем, я бы рискнул продолжить.

— Ага, — радостно подобрался Генджи. — Я сейчас, сейчас все будет!

В голосе его было столько щенячьего энтузиазма, что Идзаки чуть не пожалел о сказанном. Судя по ощущениям в заднице, несмотря на то, что Генджи кончил, член его продолжал стоять и требовал продолжения банкета. Поэтому Генджи снова начал свои не слишком изысканные возвратно-поступательные движения, при этом забавно повиливая копчиком, пытаясь нащупать то самое место, от которого Идзаки впал в такой восторг, и наконец ему это удалось. Идзаки дернулся и охнул, а Генджи, воодушевленный такой ответной реакцией, тут же постарался закрепить свой успех. Учился он быстро, и постоянное попадание куда нужно вскоре заставило Идзаки взмокнуть, хрипло дышать, хватать ртом воздух, мычать что-то нечленораздельное, а после и вовсе стонать в голос.

Генджи, судя по всему, был невероятно горд собой. Видя, что Идзаки, к стыду своему, был не в силах сдержать стонов и против воли подкидывал бедра навстречу, он открыто наслаждался этим и явно уверовал в свои исключительные способности. Поэтому этот мудак, наконец-то лишившийся девственности и возомнивший себя по этому поводу хрен знает кем, не прекращая двигаться, дотянулся до своих штанов, валявшихся неподалеку, и достал из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. С удовольствием прикурил, загнал сигарету в угол рта, вцепился Идзаки в бедра, приподнимая их, и стал двигаться медленно и с оттяжкой, входя резко и глубоко, а выходя медленно. Если бы Идзаки не было сейчас так офигенно, он бы поднял себе удовольствие, съездив по этой самодовольной наглой морде. Вальяжно покуривая, зажав сигарету зубами и нахально ухмыляясь, Генджи щурил глаз от дыма и смотрел таким очертенительно блядским взглядом, что у Идзаки пропало всякое желание давать ему по роже, и плевать ему было на то, что он сейчас выглядит настолько унизительно наслаждающимся новыми ощущениями. Если честно, он был благодарен Генджи за это — и за то, что сам стал тем, с кем Генджи получил свой первый оргазм, и за то, что Генджи открыл для него совершенно новое и настолько острое удовольствие от секса.

А потом Генджи малость изменился в лице, взгляд его стал удивительно одухотворенным и бессмысленным — судя по всему, в процессе доведения Идзаки до оргазма он так увлекся, что был готов вот-вот кончить сам. Он отпустил одно бедро Идзаки, снова обхватил его член и принялся быстро дрочить. Это-то Идзаки и добило. Внутри будто что-то взорвалось, как шутиха, раскидывая по всему телу огненные сгустки, Идзаки выгнулся, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, и, содрогаясь всем телом, бурно кончил. И в это мгновение, когда Идзаки еще корчился в любовной судороге и ловил последние отголоски совершенного невероятного по своей мощности оргазма, Генджи кончил тоже, сдавленно простонав, мотнув головой вниз и выронив изо рта почти докуренную сигарету прямо Идзаки на живот.

Идзаки заорал и дернулся, но Генджи, видимо, счел это продолжением его оргазма. Идзаки панически задрыгался, пытаясь сбросить с себя и сигарету, и Генджи. Слава богу, сигарета скатилась, упав на скомканные штаны Генджи, но, видимо, спазматические корчи Идзаки добавили Генджи какого-то особенно пронзительного удовольствия. Он вдруг резко откинул голову, выгнул спину и выдавил:

— Бля-я-ядь, Идзаки… — и, пару раз дернувшись, замер в совершеннейшем восхищении.

— Что «Идзаки»! Ты меня сигаретой прижег, мудила грешный! — рявкнул Идзаки.

Генджи открыл глаза, опустил голову и тупо посмотрел на него.

— А?

— Придурок! — пробурчал Идзаки, растирая живот обслюнявленными пальцами.

Генджи отстранился, его член выскользнул, и Идзаки почувствовал, как, в довершение к страданию от ожога, между ягодиц потекло что-то теплое и противное.

Генджи убрал руку Идзаки с живота, внимательно рассмотрел маленькое покрасневшее пятнышко, потом стремительно наклонился и принялся по-кошачьи вылизывать ожог. Идзаки едва не заржал от щекотки, но мышцы пресса предательски задрожали, а разгоряченная кожа сразу покрылась мурашками.

После очередного оказания медицинской помощи, обширные познания в которой, как понял Идзаки, у Генджи сводились к одному — растереть или вылизать, — Генджи сказал:

— Пойдем в душ, грязные как черти…

— А поцеловать? — ехидно спросил Идзаки.

— Чего? — не понял Генджи.

— Ну ты вообще! Никакого в тебе романтизма! — продолжал дурачиться Идзаки. — Трахнул и пошел себе в душ… А поцеловать?

— Придурок! — фыркнул Генджи, но потом вдруг нахмурился, резко наклонился и как-то неловко клюнул Идзаки в губы. Шутить почему-то сразу расхотелось.

— Пойдем уже, — буркнул смущенно Генджи, порозовел скулами и поднялся.


	6. Chapter 6

В душ они пошли вместе. Почему-то после всего случившегося между ними повисла напряженная, настороженная неловкость. Накатившая невменяемая страсть, застилавшая глаза и рассудок, была утолена, и на смену ей пришла суровая реальность с осознанием того, что они сделали. У Идзаки в голове билась мысль: «Блядь, я трахнулся с лучшим другом! Что теперь будет?» Судя по всему, у Генджи тоже.

Они стояли под горячими струями, стараясь не касаться друг друга и даже не смотреть, по возможности развернувшись друг к другу спиной, а когда, намыливаясь, неловко толкали друг друга локтями, отдергивались и краснели. За все время в ванной они не произнесли ни слова, только сопели и отфыркивались от воды. 

Идзаки гадал, жалеет ли Генджи о том, что случилось. Не выдумал ли Идзаки себе, что Генджи приревновал именно его к Руке, а не наоборот? Не принял ли желаемое за действительное, решив, что все дальнейшее оказалось результатом целенаправленных действий Генджи, а не нелепой случайностью? И что теперь вообще дальше будет? Как они теперь будут общаться, если сейчас боятся в глаза-то друг другу смотреть? Получится ли у них сделать вид, что ничего такого не случилось, и продолжать дружить как ни в чем не бывало, или теперь их отношения и вовсе разладятся? Вдруг Генджи теперь будет презирать его? Как бы то ни было, Генджи трахал, а Идзаки позволил трахнуть себя… 

Идзаки украдкой бросил взгляд в зеркало на затылок Генджи, отражающийся из-за его плеча. Нет, все это не было случайностью. Идзаки слишком ясно понял это еще тогда, за гаражами. Жалел ли он сам об этом? Может, лучше было бы действительно сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось, и благополучно все забыть? Идзаки подумал и решил быть честным хотя бы с самим собой — он не жалел, нисколько не жалел. 

Черт побери, да просто ему нравился этот угловатый, лохматый, неуклюжий, упрямый и совершенно асоциальный придурок, нравился всегда — как друг, как командир, как человек — иначе он никогда не пошел бы за ним по своей воле. И чем ближе Идзаки узнавал Генджи, тем больше тот ему нравился. Совсем не так, как нравятся девчонки, но Идзаки и сам не заметил, как перешел ту грань, за которой уважение и дружба легко смогли перетечь в то, что он сейчас позволил и, более того, сам захотел. И плевать, что в каком-то смысле Идзаки снова прогнулся под Генджи — значит, такой человек он был, этот Такия Генджи, что под него невозможно было не прогнуться, не поддаться его харизме и неприкрытой животной сексуальности, и причины тому могли быть совершенно разные. Идзаки всегда было хорошо рядом с ним — пить пиво, валять дурака, играть в дартс, ржать над какой-нибудь фигней, драться спина к спине и даже отбивать друг у друга Руку. И сегодня ему тоже было хорошо, неебически хорошо, так, как никогда еще не было, даже несмотря на то, что Генджи совершенно не знал, что и как нужно делать. Но у этого везучего засранца всегда все получалось само собой, причем получалось блестяще. Видимо, при рождении какой-нибудь бог поцеловал его в темечко.

А может, стоит сейчас просто взять, обернуться к Генджи, сказать ему что-нибудь, разрядив обстановку, а лучше просто обнять за плечи и уткнуться лбом в затылок? Потому что если они будут вот так оба испытывать неловкость от случившегося, и каждый из них будет бояться первым сделать шаг навстречу, то все, что произошло, действительно может так и остаться первой и последней нелепой случайностью. И если Генджи, затеявший все это — а Идзаки был уверен, что если бы не Генджи, такого бы никогда не случилось, — дрейфит, может, тогда нужно Идзаки сделать первый шаг? Потому что Идзаки вдруг слишком отчетливо понял, что хочет быть с ним.

И только он собрался обернуться, как Генджи развернулся сам, и они встретились в зеркале глазами. Во взгляде Генджи было столько всего, что Идзаки чуть не задохнулся от накатившей на него ударной волны, исходившей от этого взгляда. В нем было столько сомнений, терзаний и невысказанной боли, что Идзаки просто развернулся всем телом, качнулся к нему навстречу и оказался в почти удушающем обхвате рук. Он ткнулся лбом Генджи в лоб, обнял и закрыл глаза.

Генджи просто держал его в своих руках и молчал. Не гладил, не лапал, просто сжимал и сопел, будто слова застряли у него в горле и никак не могли выйти. Идзаки тоже просто молчал, а потом Генджи вдруг выдал такое, что Идзаки уже не в первый раз заподозрил у него умение читать чужие мысли.

— Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что я теперь буду меньше уважать тебя, потому что я… потому что ты… короче, потому что ты был снизу, а я сверху, но это все хуйня, понял? Я… Я хочу, чтобы мы сейчас вышли отсюда, и ты меня трахнул. Хочу, чтобы у нас больше никогда не возникало тёрок по этой теме, понял? Чтобы мы были на равных.

Идзаки ошалело слушал, чувствуя, как тонкие, но жилистые руки Генджи сжимают его изо всех сил, выражая все те эмоции, которые тот не мог выразить словами.

— Понял, — глухо ответил Идзаки и с облегчением кивнул.

— Тогда пойдем, — решительно приказал Генджи, будто звал не трахаться, а в поход на Хосен.

— Пойдем, — ответил Идзаки и поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

И они пошли. Вылезли из ванной, обтерлись полотенцем, вернулись в комнату. Встали друг напротив друга, не зная, с чего начать. В первый раз все как-то само собой получилось, а сейчас с чего-то надо было начинать, не валить же сразу и трахать. Они посмотрели друг на друга в ожидании, что кто-то начнет первым.

— Может, лучше на кровать? — предложил Идзаки. Генджи кивнул. Они уселись на кровать, и Генджи умильно сложил ладошки, прикрыв мотню. Идзаки посмотрел на ладони Генджи, стыдливо прикрывающие то, что еще совсем недавно с азартом атаковало его задницу, поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Генджи. Тот опять впал в какую-то прострацию, смущенно дернул углом рта, изображая улыбку, и отвел глаза. Идзаки фыркнул, решительно положил Генджи ладонь на затылок, поворачивая лицом к себе, и поцеловал. Генджи, будто только этого и ждал, развернулся к нему всем корпусом и обхватил руками за плечи.

И снова смущение улетучилось, уступая место жару, бешеному стуку сердца, разгоняющему огонь по венам. Скольжению рук и касаниям, едва уловимым и яростным, оставляющим синяки. Тяжелому дыханию и сметающему все желанию, требующему немедленного удовлетворения.

Идзаки снова целовал Генджи самозабвенно и увлеченно. Губы у него были мягкими, как у девчонки, податливыми. 

«Ничего, — думал Идзаки, — я научу тебя целоваться по-настоящему!» 

Не переставая целовать, он опустил руку вниз и, не глядя, положил ее на вставший член Генджи, огладил пальцами, обхватил — ничего сложного, все знакомо. Это ведь как себе, ты же знаешь, как доставить себе удовольствие. Только в этот раз хотелось сделать все по-другому — не быстро, лишь бы скорее спустить и выдохнуть, а медленно, чувственно, то сжимая сильнее, то почти разжимая кулак и скользя пальцами по выступившей смазке, вверх и вниз, и вокруг, и чуть сильнее под уздечкой…

Идзаки оторвался от губ Генджи и мягко толкнул его на кровать. Тот упал на спину, очень трогательно согнув в локтях руки и положив их по обе стороны, как цыплячьи крылышки. Идзаки склонился ниже и коснулся самым кончиком языка головки его члена. Живот Генджи конвульсивно дернулся. Идзаки повторил, и живот дернулся снова. Это было забавно, но не стоило отвлекаться от главного. Идзаки предполагал, что нужно делать, однако совершенно не знал, как. Но ведь он сам сказал Генджи, что все когда-то приходится делать в первый раз, и накрыл губами головку, втянул глубже, обводя языком и легонько посасывая. Это же не сложно, когда знаешь, что нравится тебе самому. Ведь у Генджи все устроено точно так же, это не девчонка со своей совершенно инопланетной анатомией. Нужно просто довериться инстинктам. Идзаки почувствовал, как на его голову опустилась ладонь, заплетаясь пальцами в волосах, бестактно надавливая и понукая взять глубже. Он улыбнулся, насколько позволял заполненный рот, и подчинился, ловя себя на том, что ему и самому нравится это делать, а потом поднял глаза — посмотреть на реакцию Генджи. Тот зажмурился, рвано дыша, облизывал пересохшие губы, в потом вдруг вцепился Идзаки в волосы, сжимая в кулаке, и глухо, беззащитно застонал.

Идзаки, не выпуская член изо рта, скосил глаза в сторону разбросанных по полу вещей и нашел взглядом незакрытый тюбик мази от ссадин, протянул к нему ногу, подцепил большим пальцем и подтащил к себе, дотянулся рукой, поднял и выдавил на пальцы побольше. Помня все, что с ним делал Генджи, постарался осторожно растянуть, не прекращая сосать, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных ощущений, и нащупать то самое место, от касания к которому сам Идзаки совсем недавно чуть не скулил от наслаждения. Оно попалось не сразу, и Идзаки бы, наверное, даже не понял, что это оно, выпуклое уплотнение размером с каштан, но когда случайно коснулся его пальцем, Генджи резко выдохнул, стиснул покрывало, и вжался в кровать затылком. Идзаки, чрезвычайно довольный своим открытием, повторил, за что был сполна вознагражден — Генджи не сдержался, вскрикнул и выгнулся в спине. Наблюдать за этим оказалось так же сладко, как и самому чувствовать. Низ живота скрутило, и захотелось скорее войти в эту постепенно поддающуюся и раскрывающуюся глубину. Но нельзя, не сразу — Идзаки слишком хорошо помнил боль, когда Генджи попытался вломиться в него без подготовки. Вызывая в памяти все свои ощущения, Идзаки старался ориентироваться на них, чтобы не причинить боль и доставить как можно больше удовольствия, будто Генджи был нежной и хрупкой принцессой. Ну, нежной принцессой, которую лучше не злить, иначе она накостыляет так, что неделю не встанешь. 

И лишь когда Генджи нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы, Идзаки поднялся, пристроился и толкнулся внутрь. Вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось больно не только Генджи, который тут же сжался так, что Идзаки оказался пойманным и сдавленным напряженными мышцами, как в капкане. Идзаки замер, склонившись к Генджи, и несмотря на желание двинуться глубже, лишь невесомо касался губами закрытых глаз, порозовевших скул, кончика носа, уголка скривившегося рта… И лишь когда почувствовал, как Генджи постепенно расслабился и сам подался ему навстречу, начал двигаться сначала осторожно, потом смелее. Поначалу было непривычно, слишком узко и тесно, и ужасно горячо. Было скорее неприятно, и это чувство отпустило не сразу, но с каждым движением оно растворялось, уступая место совершенно другим невероятным ощущениям. Генджи сначала героически терпел, просто стараясь устроиться поудобнее, и Идзаки прекрасно понимал, почему его недавно крепко стоящий и сочащийся смазкой член обмяк — он и сам первый акт до антракта был не в восторге, пока поверивший в себя Генджи не завез ему по простате. Идзаки решительно подхватил его ноги под колени, задрал повыше, не слушая протестующего мычания, и начал двигаться так, чтобы попасть куда нужно. Генджи, видимо, уже привык к ощущениям и больше не делал такого лица, будто его на кол сажают, и Идзаки позволил себе увеличить скорость. Ему-то было просто чудесно — сердце колотилось где-то в горле, внутри все потряхивало точечными электрическими разрядами, как будто под кожу пробралась шаровая молния, готовая вот-вот взорваться. Наслаждение растеклось по всему телу расплавленной карамелью, тягучей и горячей, но оно не будет полным, пока Генджи не почувствует того же, пока он не начнет стонать и сам подавать бедра навстречу, желая большего. Идзаки старался забыть сейчас о себе и своих ощущениях, главным было сделать все, чтобы Генджи стало хорошо. И наконец, ему это удалось — он все-таки попал, куда надо. Идзаки понял это, когда Генджи распахнул зажмуренные глаза, открыл рот, не в силах крикнуть от спазма в горле и животе, напрягся и дернулся, и еще, и еще, когда Идзаки старательно попадал членом по нужному месту, и наконец выдавил свое неизменное: «Бля-я-ядь, Идзаки-и!..» 

Довольный собой, Идзаки начал целенаправленно долбиться в эту точку, и Генджи наконец-то с энтузиазмом подключился к процессу, его член снова начал наливаться и подниматься, что совершенно очевидно указывало на то, что Генджи наконец начало нравиться. Идзаки двигался быстро и сильно и почувствовал, что надолго его так не хватит, а кончить первым, пока не довел до оргазма Генджи, он не хотел. Поэтому, когда Генджи, уже не стесняясь, глухо стонал при каждом толчке, закусив кулак, Идзаки взял его член в ладонь и начал быстро, но мягко дрочить. 

Понадобилось всего с десяток движений рукой, и Генджи излился ему в ладонь, его член судорожно дергался, выплескивая тугими толчками тягучую струйку, а Генджи, натянутый, как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, закусив губу, надсадно замычал, упрямо глядя Идзаки прямо в глаза расширившимися зрачками, словно боялся разорвать зрительный контакт.

Идзаки этот взгляд прошил не хуже молнии. Скривив рот на сторону в счастливой безбашенной ухмылке, он ускорился, чувствуя, как шаровая молния доползла до самого низа живота, разбрасывая сгустки напряжения, и вдруг оглушающее рванула, перекручивая, обрывая и сводя судорогой все нервные окончания. Идзаки сдавленно выкрикнул и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом настолько мощно, что пришлось согнуться и упереться руками в кровать по обе стороны от лица Генджи, чтобы не упасть. Загнанно дыша, он опустил голову, завесившись волосами, дрожа и чувствуя, как глаза щиплет от слез. Генджи обхватил его руками, роняя на себя и сдавив с такой силой, что у Идзаки едва не затрещали кости, и вдруг положил ладонь ему на висок, с силой забрал волосы назад и прижался губами ко лбу. Идзаки обессилено распластался на костлявом, жилистом теле под ним и в ответ поцеловал то, что попалось — кажется, подбородок.

— Шун, я…— хотел что-то хрипло сказать Генджи, обжигая ухо дыханием.

— Молчи, — оборвал его Идзаки, с трудом ворочая языком, — не говори ничего.

— Окей, — усмехнулся Генджи и замолчал.

Едва отдышавшись, Идзаки неловко сполз с Генджи и рухнул рядом.

— Живой? — спросил он, подняв глаза и встречая совершенно сумасшедший взгляд.

— Сам-то живой? — насмешливо спросил Генджи.

— Это было охуенно. Лучше, чем с любой девчонкой, — ответил Идзаки, отваливаясь на спину и положив руку тыльной стороной на глаза.

— Я не девчонка, — разделяя слова, жестко ответил Генджи, сразу насупившись, как сердитый енот.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Идзаки и повернулся набок, чуть насмешливо глядя на Генджи. — Ты намного лучше.

Генджи тут же лягнул его по голяшке. 

— Блядь! — взвыл Идзаки и подскочил на локте. — Ты ебнулся?

— Если ты думаешь, что раз меня трахнул, то теперь… — начал зло Генджи, но Идзаки рывком навалился на него, опрокидывая на спину, и заткнул рот поцелуем, а когда Генджи перестал злобно возиться и расслабился, оторвался от его губ и сказал:

— Тогда не веди себя, как девчонка. И не забывай, что ты трахнул меня первым, что же мне теперь, всю оставшуюся жизнь по этому поводу заморачиваться? Я просто хотел сказать, что это было охуенно, потому что с тобой.

Генджи посмотрел на него так серьезно, что Идзаки почувствовал, как внутри растекается приятное тепло. Искусанные и припухшие губы Генджи открылись, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но потом он, видимо, передумал. Наверное, решил, что это только девчонки после секса любят поболтать, а настоящие мужики должны сурово молчать. Он улегся на бок, подложив руки под голову, но все равно смотрел на Идзаки. 

Идзаки закинул на него руку и сказал, глядя в черные пронзительные глаза:

— Это правда было охуенно.

Генджи согласно кивнул. Идзаки расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Как хорошо, что не нужно никуда торопиться и скрывать следы своего преступления — родители уехали к болеющей бабушке, с которой проводили все выходные, начиная с вечера пятницы. 

Идзаки лежал и думал, как вообще так вышло, что он, которому всегда нравились девчонки и ни один парень никогда даже мысли не вызывал не то что трахнуть его, а просто счесть привлекательным в этом плане, и вдруг устроил весь этот беспредел? И с кем? С лучшим другом, с командиром их шайки, с этим ебанутым на всю голову Такией Генджи, сыном самого настоящего оябуна… Как… Как?

Впрочем, на этот раз рефлексиям предаваться было лень. Слишком хорошо, да и вообще, зачем искать в жопе мозг, если он там по умолчанию анатомически не предусмотрен? Идзаки решил для себя, что все полезно, что на хуй налезло, и перестал заморачиваться. Случилось и случилось. И было бы совсем здорово, если бы продолжало случаться вот так же феерично хотя бы пару раз в неделю. 

— А нахуя ты Миками к Руке подослал? — Идзаки задал наконец терзавший его вопрос. — Это уж совсем как-то грязно вышло.

— Чего? — вылупился Генджи. — Ты о чем?

— Ну, в сквер у кинотеатра, пока мы разговаривали.

— Не понял… Миками к Руке? Нахуя? Я купил билеты и пошел в туалет, вышел — вас нет. Я решил, что ты опять нарочно какую-то херь придумал и Руку утащил куда-то, чтобы меня как лоха там кинуть. Ну и пошел тебя искать, чтобы набить тебе морду, потому что заебало это все уже. В «Darts Garage» сбегал, вас там не было. Я подумал, что искать вас бесполезно, решил тебя у дома подождать, рано или поздно ты бы все равно вернулся. — Генджи смотрел на Идзаки с такой искренней обидой, что он понял — тот никакого отношения к произошедшему не имеет.

— Интересно, а кто же тогда это сделал? — задумчиво произнес Идзаки.

— Да что сделал-то? — рассердился Генджи, и Идзаки рассказал ему, что случилось в скверике.

— И ты что, серьезно подумал, что я мог сделать такое?! — Генджи привстал на локте, и в глазах его полыхнула обида пополам со злостью.

— Я вообще не знал, что думать, — честно признался Идзаки.

— Угу, и поэтому подумал на меня. Зашибись, — окончательно обиделся Генджи.

— Ну, ладно, извини — Идзаки попытался положить ему руку на плечо, но Генджи ее сбросил. — Я просто офигел от всего этого, а когда еще и тебя не нашел… Ну прости, слышь?

— Ладно, проехали, — буркнул Генджи.

— Но кто же тогда это сделал? — Идзаки закусил губу.

— Миками не могли, — уверенно мотнул головой Генджи. — Они распиздяи, но такого бы нашей девушке не сделали. Что им, жить надоело, что ли?

— А кто тогда?

— Хрен его знает. Может, там гопота какая еще в сквере была, а ты не заметил?

— Да не было никого вроде, — пожал плечами Идзаки. — Надо Руке как-то все объяснить.

— А может, нафиг? Пусть остается все, как есть? — нахмурился Генджи. — Пообижается и забудет.

— Нет, надо объяснить, — покачал головой Идзаки.

Генджи вдруг завозился и куда-то полез через Идзаки.

— Ты куда?

— Курить хочу, — ответил Генджи и принялся рыться в своих вещах в поисках сигарет.

— Блядь, штаны прожег, — пробормотал он, увидев дыру на брюках. Идзаки фыркнул. — Да где сигареты-то?

— На полу где-то. Мне тоже дай, — ответил Идзаки.

Генджи нашел наконец пачку и зажигалку, примостил свою тощую задницу на краю кровати, прикурил, сунул сигарету Идзаки в рот и прикурил для себя.

Идзаки, лежа на спине, с наслаждением пускал в потолок кольца дыма, когда Генджи вдруг повернулся к нему, открыл рот, но опять захлопнул. Идзаки вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, говори уже.

— Увижу еще раз с Рукой — убью, — твердо сказал Генджи.

Это было внезапно. Впрочем, Генджи всегда отличался внезапностью.

— Все еще ревнуешь ее? — ухмыльнулся углом рта Идзаки.

Генджи зыркнул на него из-под мокрой челки, надулся и пробурчал:

— Дурак ты, Идзаки.

— Да понял я, понял, — рассмеялся Идзаки, обхватил Генджи за шею, притянул к себе, уткнул лбом себе в плечо и растрепал ему волосы. — Завтра сходим к ней вместе, объясним все насчет того, что в сквере случилось, и вообще поставим на этом точку. Пусть на нас зла не держит и найдет себе хорошего парня.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать ей правду? — нахмурился Генджи.

— Не знаю. Может, и стоит. Если мы просто скажем, что мы больше не хотим с ней встречаться, это ударит по ее самолюбию. А если она будет знать, почему, ей будет не так обидно, и тогда мы расстанемся друзьями, а не врагами, — дернул плечом Идзаки.

— Да уж конечно! — буркнул Генджи.

— Ты не понимаешь, — улыбнулся Идзаки. — Расставаться с девушками тоже надо уметь красиво.

— То есть, сказать своей бывшей, что ты пидор — это «красиво расстаться»? — вздернул брови Генджи. Идзаки рассмеялся.

— Ну, я просто не хочу, чтобы она считала нас подонками.

— А когда она все узнает, она нас благородными самураями сочтет, что ли? — фыркнул Генджи.

— Ну… Девчонки почему-то считают это милым. И вообще у них геи — лучшие подружки, — хмыкнул Идзаки.

— Мы не геи! — буркнул Генджи. — И я не хочу быть ее лучшей подружкой, мне еще только этого не хватало!

Генджи потер выбритые виски, будто уже представил, как идет с Рукой на шопинг, выслушивая свежие сплетни. 

— Рука — отличная девчонка, она все поймет. Она никому не скажет, а главное, не будет обижаться.

— Стратег, блин, — фыркнул Генджи и покачал головой, подумал, пожал плечами и неохотно кивнул. — Но если она проболтается — убью вас обоих нахрен. А потом сеппуку сделаю.

— Ну, не хочешь, не скажем — Идзаки душераздирающе зевнул. — Просто объясним, что ничего не выходит, и что мы ее только мучаем, поэтому отпускаем ее на свободу, как птичку из клетки.

— Вот так будет лучше. — Генджи в ответ с зычным завыванием зевнул и тут же преспокойно вырубился.


	7. Chapter 7

Токаджи лениво покуривал и посматривал сквозь дымку на сидящих вокруг друзей. Все болтали ни о чем, курили, пили пиво, травили анекдоты, глазели на девчонок, слушали музыку, и только Генджи с Идзаки крутились около мишеней, кидая дротики. Когда кидал Идзаки, Генджи таращился на него, как будто тот был девчонкой в короткой юбке, а когда кидал Генджи, Идзаки частенько старался выправить его стойку, положение руки с дротиком, ноги, головы, уха, задницы, в общем, всего, до чего удавалось дотянуться и потрогать под благовидным предлогом, причем норовил подойти сзади и незаметненько — как ему казалось — прижаться. Впрочем, кроме Токаджи, это и в самом деле было больше никому не заметно, а он умел подмечать мелочи, особенно если знал, что и в каком месте подмечать.

С того знаменательного проигрыша Идзаки прошло чуть больше месяца, и за это время эти два эпичных придурка успели довести Руку до кондрашки, подраться, помириться и разбежаться с Рукой. Кто кого в результате послал, Токаджи так и не понял — то ли Руку достало их идиотское соперничество, то ли Генджи с Идзаки, поскольку совершенно очевидно, что им стало совсем не до нее, сказали ей что-то вроде: 

«Южный ветер подул,   
И, как сакуры лепестки,   
Облетела былая любовь». 

Впрочем, это уже не имело никакого значения, факт оставался фактом.

Из толпы вынырнула Рука и с независимым видом направилась к сцене. Встретившись глазами с Токаджи, она лишь кивнула в знак приветствия — после того, как он ее похитил, она всегда сторонилась его и смотрела холодно, хотя Токаджи это нисколько не беспокоило. Ему даже доставляло удовольствие самому подойти и поздороваться, чтобы увидеть это выражение в ее глазах. Но с остальными ребятами Рука общалась довольно мило — даже с близняшками и Цуцумото, участвовавшими в похищении, и с Тамурой и Макисе, которые устроили хрен знает что в том идиотском групповом свидании. А с Тацукавой и Серидзавой у нее вообще не было никаких причин враждовать. Токаджи казалось, что к Серидзаве Рука вообще относилась с каким-то особенным уважением — видимо, то, как он себя повел, когда обнаружил, что его генералы отчебучили по отношению к ней и Кёко, произвело на нее неизгладимое впечатление. И даже проходя мимо своих бывших незадачливых ухажеров, метавших дротики, она махнула рукой и сказала: «Привет». Это было странно и в представление Токаджи о расставании бывших влюбленных как-то не вписывалось. Рука не выглядела обиженной, вот что было не так. Не то чтобы Токаджи хотел, чтобы Рука страдала, но все-таки это было непонятно. Впрочем, это тоже не имело значения.

Сейчас Рука, поравнявшись с их столиком, точно так же помахала им рукой, улыбнулась, дружелюбно поздоровалась и пошла дальше. 

— Все-таки она клевая, — вздохнул Тамура.

— Я не понимаю, чего им еще не хватало — такая девчонка шикарная, а главное, ведь еще и дать соглашалась… — сокрушенно покачал головой Макисе.

— Кто про что, а вшивый все про баню, — фыркнул Серидзава и проводил Руку долгим нечитаемым взглядом. Токаджи мысленно усмехнулся. И что они все в ней находят?

Он знал, что после своего выступления Рука позависает со своими невзрачными подружками еще около часа, а потом свалит домой — она практически никогда не изменяла своим привычкам, если только ни с кем не встречалась. А на данный момент она совершенно точно ни с кем не встречалась, в этом Токаджи был уверен. Так оно и вышло — спустя час с четвертью Рука и ее придворные дамы покинули бар.

Токаджи встал и направился якобы в туалет, а сам нашел место потише неподалеку от входа, прикурил, глядя через стекло двери, как Рука прощается с подружками, и они расходятся в разные стороны, и достал мобильный. Прокрутил список номеров, нашел нужный, нажал соединение и поднес к уху.

Спустя четыре долгих гудка на том конце ответили.

— Она вышла, — произнес Токаджи и нажал отбой. Спокойно докурив сигарету, снова достал телефон, быстро нашел еще один номер и, как только на том конце ответили, сказал:

— Слушай, тут, кажется, проблема нарисовалась. Не хочу пока поднимать шум, выйди на улицу один, я тебе расскажу. Возможно, придется сходить в одно место и кое-что проверить.


	8. Chapter 8

Уже неделю Идзаки и Генджи вели себя, как два ебливых пуделя, трахаясь, где только можно, а где было нельзя — жарко тискались, целовались жадными, похожими на укусы поцелуями и наскоро дрочили друг другу, даже не всегда успевая кончить, если кто-то их почти застукивал. Идзаки предупреждал Генджи, что если их хоть кто-нибудь за этим зажопит, будет пиздец, на что Генджи с беспечным смехом ответил:

— Скажем, что один поскользнулся, упал на другого и случайно воткнул в него член.

Идзаки осталось только приложить ладонь к лицу и сдаться, поэтому при всякой удобной и неудобной возможности Генджи тащил его то в старый заброшенный туалет, то в укромный угол заднего двора, то в заваленную хламом кладовку, в которой раньше держали уборочный инвентарь. Сопротивляться у Идзаки сил не было, а если он и пытался, то, как только Генджи наваливался на него горячим телом, прижимая к стене, и начинал грязно домогаться, последние остатки разума и сил мгновенно исчезали по-английски, не прощаясь. 

Ну ладно, Генджи было простительно — пацан наконец-то дорвался до секса. Но Идзаки не мог понять, что происходит с ним самим, что такого в этом лохматом, тощем и длинном, как гвоздь, придурке, что у него сносило крышу от одного взгляда на то, как Генджи усмехается, как курит, как ходит вразвалочку, позвякивая цепочкой на угловатом бедре, как закидывает пятерней назад падающие на лицо волосы, как сидит, широко расставив колени, будто у него там конский член мешается, как смотрит… Вот то, как он смотрел на Идзаки, сводило с ума сильнее всего. Сколько всего было в этом взгляде, а больше всего — лютого голода, отчего низ живота скручивало сладким томлением. В компании друзей они вели себя как ни в чем не бывало, перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами, ржали над какими-то глупостями вместе со всеми, дурили, бесились, как малолетки, играли во что-нибудь, но даже среди толпы они всегда оставались наедине, и взглядами говорили друг другу куда больше, чем словами и жестами. Это безумно заводило Идзаки, и, судя по многообещающим взглядам, Генджи заводило не меньше. А еще у них теперь была тайна — одна большая тайна, разделенная на двоих, о которой никто не должен был знать.

Поэтому иногда они доигрывались в гляделки до такой степени, что едва выдерживали, когда же, наконец, будет можно смыться и где-нибудь уединиться, чтобы предаться жесточайшему разврату.

Сегодня была суббота, и у них впереди целых два дня и ночь, чтобы натрахаться до икоты. Родители Идзаки опять свалили к бабушке до вечера воскресенья, а Генджи притащился к нему еще до полудня. Он отоспался и, не зная, чем себя занять дома, явно рассчитывал, что уж у Идзаки-то ему точно будет, чем себя развлечь. Естественно, Идзаки с ним в этом был безоговорочно солидарен.

На улице стояла жара, и даже прохладный душ после каждого захода почти не спасал. Тело тут же покрывалось испариной, даже если просто лежать и лениво ласкаться. Простыня липла, путаясь в ногах и скручиваясь под задницей в противные складки. Однако мысль о том, что можно заниматься этим хоть целый день, пока уже не останется сил, и не бояться, что в любую минуту кто-то застукает, очень воодушевляла — такие моменты выпадали редко, поэтому нужно было пользоваться по полной. И они пользовались.

После четвертого раунда они поняли, что затрахали друг друга до коматозного состояния, потому что из-за жары казалось, что сердце вот-вот остановится. И вроде бы времени оставалось еще дофига, и нужно было его потратить с пользой, но сложилась прямо-таки революционная ситуация, когда верхи не могут, а низы не хотят. 

От нечего делать Идзаки и Генджи тупо валялись, закинув друг на друга расслабленные конечности, смотрели какую-то киношку и лениво курили. Приятно было осознавать, что уже одним фактом того, что лежат голышом в кровати, касаясь друг друга, они совершают нечто ужасно запретное и неприличное. Потом они все-таки еще разок потрахались и к обоюдному удовольствию решили, что праздник непослушания удался, и они даже перевыполнили суточную норму безобразий.

Идзаки, усталый, но довольный, как сытый кот, потянулся и нехотя сполз с кровати, подошел к письменному столу у окна, сдвинул в сторону какой-то хлам и присел на освобожденный угол. Прохладная столешница приятно холодила голые ягодицы. Он чуть сдвинул вертикальные жалюзи, делая щель шириной в ладонь, и из приоткрытого окна потянуло изумительной вечерней прохладой. Идзаки прикурил, глядя на вальяжно развалившегося на смятых простынях Генджи, и выдул дым в щель жалюзи.

— Может, пойдем, срежемся в дартс и пива попьем? Или еще поваляемся, кино посмотрим? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — лениво ответил Генджи, закидывая руки за голову. — Можно и в дартс, можно и поваляться… Что там на улице? Жара спадает?

Идзаки пальцем раздвинул жалюзи пошире и посмотрел в окно.

— Опа! Нифига себе! Вот это номер…

— Что там? — насторожился Генджи.

— Иди-ка сюда. Такого ты точно никогда не видел, — поманил его Идзаки.

Генджи довольно проворно для разморенного жарой и сексом человека соскребся с кровати и подошел к окну и отодвинул широкие полоски жалюзи со своей стороны.

— Охренеть… Они что… того?.. Встречаются?.. — выдохнул он, подумал немного и внезапно заржал, но тут же зажал ладонью рот, чтобы его не услышали в открытое окно. Идзаки негромко к нему присоединился.

Внизу по противоположной стороне улицы, держась за руки, неспешно прогуливались Рука и… Серидзава. Но даже это было не самым шокирующим — Серидзава степенно вышагивал в начищенных до блеска ботинках, стрелками на его чистейших отутюженных брюках можно было порезаться, выглаженная рубашка душила его накрахмаленным воротничком, а идеально вымытые, блестящие и расчесанные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвостик. И — о, святые небеса! — наглая морда Серидзавы была тщательнейшим образом выбрита и светилась прямо-таки блаженным умиротворением. Идзаки был готов сожрать свои трусы, если от Серидзавы сейчас не пахло каким-нибудь пусть и недорогим, но приятным парфюмом, а не обычным потом и табаком.

— Бля-я-я… — простонал тихонечко Генджи. — Что с людьми любовь-то творит!

— Я бы даже сказал — вытворяет, — ответил Идзаки. — Эх, какой мужик пропал! Все, испортила Рука нашего Серидзаву, будет теперь ходить вылизанный, выбритый, начищенный, причесанный — чисто пидорас.

Генджи посмотрел на Идзаки. Идзаки посмотрел на Генджи. Генджи многозначительно почесал задницу и глянул на член Идзаки, потом поднял глаза.

— И это говорит чувак, который только что отымел другого чувака, — ехидно заметил он. Идзаки фыркнул, а про себя не без удовольствия отметил, что Генджи все-таки начал раскрепощаться — еще неделю назад он вряд ли стал бы шутить подобным образом.

Они снова уставились в окно. И тут Серидзава, ведущий себя до этого момента на удивление прилично, вдруг резко нырнул в сторону и вниз, забыв при этом отцепиться от Руки, и потянул ее за собой. Отработанным четким движением цапли, хватающей зазевавшуюся лягушку, он быстро что-то поднял с земли и потащил в рот, потом опомнился и протянул Руке, угощая. Вернее, попытался. Но Рука не менее четким и отработанным движением — видимо, не в первый раз, — шлепнула его по руке и выбила кусочек чего-то явно съестного.

— Тамао, сколько тебе раз говорить, чтобы ты не таскал в рот с земли всякую гадость, ну что ты как маленький! — донесся до окна ее возмущенный голос.

— Привычка, — смущенно пожал плечами Серидзава, хлопая ресницами и счастливо улыбаясь.

На этот раз до них все-таки донеслось из окна на третьем этаже несдерживаемое гиенье ржание.


	9. Chapter 9

С тех пор, как Идзаки и Генджи увидели в окне умилительно-трогательную пасторальную картину «Пейзанин и пейзанка на прогулке», прошло около двух недель. Все уже устаканилось, все успокоились, и все вернулось на круги своя. Генджи и Идзаки шабаршились по углам, торчали со своей компанией на крыше и урывали ночи, когда удавалось. Серидзава, как никогда ранее выглядевший умиротворенным Буддой, пунктуально убегал по вечерам с посиделок на крыше забирать Руку после подработки, чтобы выгуливать ее до ночи за ручку, не велся на подколы товарищей и вообще казался совершенно довольным жизнью. 

Одним из теплых вечеров, когда на крыше они имели совершенно ничем не выдающийся досуг во все дыры, Генджи докопался до Серидзавы с вопросом, как тот умудрился замутить с Рукой. Они вроде редко пересекались и едва ли перебрасывались приветствиями, когда она еще встречалась с Генджи. Более не подходящих друг другу людей и представить было невозможно, но, вопреки всему, Серидзава, кажется, встретил девушку своей мечты, да и, судя по совершенно счастливой Руке, она тоже отхватила, наконец, свой главный приз в виде принца, правда, без коня.

Серидзава сначала лениво отбрыкивался, потом отшучивался и под конец требовал отъебаться, но Генджи шлея под хвост попала — его заело любопытство, оставлять которое голодным он явно был не намерен. Когда уже с этим вопросом, собравшись кружком, начали домогаться все остальные, бедный Серидзава сдался и рассказал удивительную историю, достойную увековечения в литературных анналах.

— В тот вечер мы сидели в баре, и Токаджи пошел поссать… — начал он, и все заржали.

— Какое романтичное начало восхитительной истории любви! — поаплодировал Идзаки.

— Но ведь это как раз и было ключевым моментом, потому что, если бы он не пошел, то ничего бы не было. — Серидзава поднял вверх палец. — Короче, подходя к сортиру мимо выхода из бара, он случайно услышал, как какой-то парень разговаривал по телефону и говорил кому-то, что Рука вышла из кафе и направилась домой.

— Ну да, и что-то мне в этом не понравилось, — встрял Токаджи. — Я глянул в стекло двери и увидел, что Рука распрощалась со своими подружками и пошла домой. Парень, который звонил, вышел следом и пошел за ней. Ну, я и подумал, что тут что-то не то.

— Еще бы! — буркнул Макисе. — Сам недавно ее похищал.

— Ладно, это дело прошлое. Я же уже сто раз говорил, что это была идиотская затея, и извинился, — нахмурился Токаджи.

— И с чего в тебе вдруг проснулся благородный рыцарь? — поинтересовался Идзаки.

— Ну как, все-таки если раньше она была девушкой врага, то потом стала девушкой нашего командира, ну, или твоей, — Токаджи язвительно выделил голосом последнее слово, — вы уж там сами разбирайтесь.

— Бывшей девушкой, — заметил Идзаки.

— Неважно. Просто это уже был вопрос принципа — наших в обиду не даем.

— Ну-ну, — покивал Идзаки, ехидно усмехаясь.

— Ну а дальше-то что? — влез Тамура.

— Ну а дальше, — продолжил Серидзава, — Токаджи пошел отлил, а после сразу позвонил мне.

— Бля, вот тебе и рыцарь! Там девушку похищают, а он спокойно отливать пошел! — хохотнул Тацукава.

— Ага, ты предлагаешь мне бежать драться, чтобы обоссаться в процессе? Пива-то я дофига выпил, поджало уже, — хмыкнул Токаджи.

— Ну, короче, Токаджи позвонил и попросил выйти, мол, нарисовалась проблема, но шума поднимать не хочет. Я вышел, он мне все объяснил, и мы вдвоем решили сбегать проверить на всякий случай, — возобновил свое былинное сказание Серидзава.

— Э, а чего нас не позвали? — возмутился Манабу.

— Мы там же были, в баре! Свистнули бы, мы бы всей толпой пошли, — обиженно протянул Такеши.

— Да что мы с Тамао с пятерыми бы не справились? И без вас все нормально получилось, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Токаджи, поднимая глаза от своих ногтей, которые он рассматривал, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел.

— Безумству храбрых – венки со скидкой, – хмыкнул Манабу.

— А откуда ты знал, что их будет пятеро? А если бы их было больше? — внимательно посмотрел на него Идзаки.

— Да ничего я не знал, — огрызнулся Токаджи. — Это я сейчас говорю, что с пятерыми справились бы. Просто мы подумали, может, я что-то не так понял, может, там свидание какое намечается, а мы влезем и будем выглядеть придурками. Нам войны с Хосеном из-за таких вот непоняток мало было, чтобы еще с какой-нибудь школой вляпаться?

— Ой, да подумаешь! Еще бы одну школу раскатали, школой больше, школой меньше, — махнул рукой Тамура.

— Ну ладно, дальше-то что? — поторопил Цуцумото.

— Ну, побежали мы за Рукой следом к ее дому, и как раз там и увидели, как ее пытаются скрутить. Ну, мы и заступились, — пожал плечами Серидзава. — Правда, Токаджи тогда хорошо досталось, и мы с Рукой пошли вместе его до дома довести. Потом я Руку проводил, не мог же я ее одну отпустить, раз такие дела. Поболтали возле ее дома, она мне вынесла воды — кровь смыть. А еще она аптечку принесла, начала мне первую помощь оказывать — девчонки же это любят, их рисом не корми, дай тебя забинтовать и антисептиком измазать.

— А ты и разомлел? — поиграл бровями Генджи.

— Ну не без этого, — улыбнулся Серидзава. — Ну, в общем, как-то так сложилось, что мы решили встретиться на следующий день. Ну и, собственно, так мы стали встречаться.

— Наш пострел везде поспел — и подраться с удовольствием, и девчонку зацепить. — Цуцумото со смехом похлопал Серидзаву по плечу.

— Учитесь, как надо, салаги! — Тацукава, гордый за лучшего друга, посмотрел на Генджи и Идзаки. — А то обхаживали две недели девчонку, обхаживали, а все впустую.

Он широко и как всегда задорно улыбался, но глаза его не смеялись. Идзаки подумал, что, наверное, для Тацукавы сейчас настали не лучшие времена — они с Серидзавой крепко дружили, и иногда его привязанность граничила с обожанием, она была всем слишком заметна, хотя шутить по этому поводу никому не приходило в голову. Тацукава, будто верный пес, повсюду следовал за Серидзавой и улавливал любые перепады его настроения. А теперь у Серидзавы появилась девушка, Серидзава втрескался, как малолетка, и каждый вечер несся к ней, оставляя Тацукаву один на один со своим одиночеством. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Тацукава был вместе со всеми в компании, он все-таки был в первую очередь с Серидзавой, даже когда они объединились. Поначалу Тацукава выглядел потерянным. Привыкший преданно ходить за Серидзавой хвостом, он словно не знал, куда себя деть, и порою у него был взгляд, как у печальной собаки. Ничего, думал Идзаки, ему просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что его лучший друг теперь принадлежит не только ему. Со временем он свыкнется, перестанет чувствовать себя одиноко, а когда встретит какую-нибудь девушку, у него вообще все наладится. 

Им всем нужно было время. И остальным, чтобы найти свою половинку. И Серидзаве с Рукой, чтобы настолько прикипеть друг к другу, что не разорвать. И им с Генджи — чтобы понять, что делать дальше, а главное, как объяснить все пацанам. Потому что держать в секрете их отношения было не то чтобы сложно и хлопотно, но просто не хотелось скрывать то, от чего Идзаки чувствовал себя счастливым. Он, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что ни сам, ни тем более Генджи никогда не будут ходить за ручку по улицам, как это могли себе позволить Серидзава с Рукой. Глупо как-то — два здоровых лба, и за ручку… Но утаивать то, что они вместе, было, наверное, просто нечестно по отношению друг к другу. Впрочем, интересно, что по этому поводу думал Генджи — этот вполне может и застрематься, скажет, что пацаны не поймут. Хотя потом, возможно, и у него этот страх пройдет. Просто нужно время. А времени впереди — вся жизнь.


	10. Chapter 10

В «Darts Garage» недалеко от сцены музыка гремела так, что приходилось орать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Чтобы вся компания уместилась рядом, пришлось сдвинуть три столика.

До первого выпускного экзамена оставалась неделя. Это стоило отметить.

— Ниндзя? Да что вы знаете о ниндзя?! — вещал Тамура. — Я как-то просидел с Ген-саном за соседней партой весь день, а он мне вечером прислал смс: «Чего в школе не был?» А вы говорите — ниндзя! Я незаметнее любого ниндзя!

— Когда такое было? — изумился Генджи.

— Во, Ген-сан даже не помнит, как смс писал! — гоготнул Тамура.

— Так, может, дело не в том, что ты крутой ниндзя, а в том, что командир в тот день явно не вдуплял и, по ходу, вообще ничего не соображал? — фыркнул Идзаки, соприкасаясь под столом коленями с Генджи.

— Так это после драки с Хосеном, что ли, было? Я тогда обезболивающими закидался и даже не вспомнил бы, как меня зовут, — улыбнулся Генджи, уютно привалившись боком к Идзаки.

— А кто уже к экзаменам готовиться начал? — спросил Тацукава.

— Я чего-то по диагонали читал, — пожал плечами Токаджи.

— А я жду правильный настрой, — заявил Манабу, развалившись на диванчике.

— Это как? — искренне заинтересовался Макисе.

— Паника за день до сдачи, — ухмыльнулся Такеши, развалившийся на диванчике в отзеркаленной позе брата.

— А я понял, что пора завязывать с подготовкой, когда ждал Руку у ее дома и успел рассчитать длину её прихожей до входной двери с учётом времени, прошедшего с момента, когда она крикнула «Мама, я ушла!» — сказал Серидзава.

— Ба, и откуда же такие глубочайшие познания? — изумился Токаджи.

— А меня Рука подтягивает, — признался Серидзава и посмотрел влюбленными глазами на сидящую рядом с ним Руку.

— Да? Сколько раз за подход? — съязвил Идзаки.

— Столько же, сколько раз ты гандон на глобус натянешь, — добродушно парировал Серидзава.

— Тамао, ну что опять за слова! — дернула его за рукав Рука.

— Не, ну а что, гандон есть, а слова нет? — Идзаки вздернул брови домиком.

— Нет! — ответила Рука. — Есть презерватив.

— Зану-уда! — в один голос протянули Генджи и Идзаки, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Рука треснула обоим по маковкам и встала.

— Мне скоро выступать, смотрите не напивайтесь тут.

— Ты понял, что тебе сказали? — сурово посмотрел на Серидзаву Идзаки.

— Смотри мне, если напьешься! Выпорю! — пригрозил Серидзаве пальцем Генджи.

— Отъебитесь, придурки, — благодушно улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Тамао! — Рука ущипнула его. Серидзава ойкнул и поспешно потер пострадавшее место.

— Тамао! — в один голос рявкнули близняшки, передразнивая Руку.

— Как не стыдно, Тамао! — покачал головой Токаджи.

— Кто тебя научил так ругаться, Тамао? — возопил Тацукава.

— Этому невозможно научиться, это дар божий, — самодовольно улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Как ты ведешь себя в приличном обществе, Тамао! — не удержался Тамура.

— Ремня и в угол, да-да, — покивал Идзаки.

— Как тебя вообще земля носит? — поинтересовался Генджи и хитро прищурился.

— Гравитация, наверное, — пожал плечами Серидзава.

— Ух ты, какие он слова теперь знает! — восторженно выдохнул Тамура.

— Отъебитесь, придурки! — рыкнула Рука и показала всем маленький острый кулачок.

— О-о-о! — дружно разнеслось над столом. — Наша школа!

Рука сердито посмотрела на них, потом не выдержала и прыснула. 

— Все, я ушла!

Серидзава взглянул на нее снизу вверх и мягко улыбнулся, на мгновение задержав ее пальцы в своих.

— А что такое глобус? — из-за плеча Тамуры внезапно высунулась любопытная морда Макисе.

— Вот на экзамене и узнаешь, — пообещал Серидзава.

— Слушай, почему ты позволяешь ей себя постоянно поучать? — спросил Генджи. — Она тебя со своей правильностью еще не задолбала? Ты мужик или где?

— Да пусть поучает, мне не жалко. Что мне, трудно выслушать и улыбнуться? А она смешная такая. Ты думаешь, она в самом деле прям вот такая правильная? На самом деле она совсем другая. Она классная. Просто тебе не повезло узнать ее с этой стороны, — ответил Серидзава, и в глазах его светилась озорная искорка. — Мне с ней хорошо.

— Тогда смотри, не обижай ее, я тебя предупредил, а то мы тебе вдвоем с Шуном накостыляем! — серьезно предупредил Генджи.

— Ух ты, у меня даже волосы на жопе дыбом от страха встали, — очаровательно улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Я не шучу! И твоя войлочная жопа тебя не спасет. Рука хорошая девочка и заслуживает самого лучшего, — сказал Генджи.

— Ну, вот поэтому с ней я, а не ты и не Шун, — Серидзава ухмыльнулся еще шире.

— А вы пока сосите гантели, покуда с вами хоть одна приличная девчонка захочет встречаться, — поддакнул Тацукава.

Генджи с Идзаки переглянулись и ехидно толкнули друг друга коленками под столом. Серидзава прищурился и, как всеведущий Будда, хитро и понимающе усмехнулся.

— А у вас с ней уже было? — полюбопытствовал Идзаки.

— Я не буду отвечать на твой вопрос, — загадочно улыбнулся Серидзава, но его скулы едва заметно порозовели.

— Не, а чего ты застеснялся? Нечего тут стесняться — не было и не было, подумаешь. Когда-нибудь все равно будет, просто нужно приложить немного усилий. — Идзаки с видом бывалого знатока откинулся на спинку диванчика и потянулся за сигаретами. — Пойдешь ее провожать — напросись к ней зачем-нибудь. Ну, на чай как-то банально, а попроси… ну вот хоть запись какую-нибудь с ее песнями послушать — и ей приятно будет, и ты цели достигнешь.

— А если она попросит подождать у подъезда и просто сходит домой за диском и вынесет? — спросил Генджи. — И потом, у нее родаки ведь почти всегда дома. Не, это не вариант. Тащи ее к себе, только приберись заранее — ну, чтобы там никакого срача, никаких носков и трусов по всему полу.

— Точно. Только опять же — на чай не приглашай. Придумай что-нибудь нестандартное. Если согласится зайти — считай, полдела сделано. Она же не глупая, догадается, зачем ее приглашают, и если согласится пойти, значит, и на остальное согласится, — покивал Идзаки. — Только сразу прям в коридоре не наваливайся.

Генджи фыркнул и сжал губы, чтобы не заржать.

— Шун дело говорит, — покивал Цуцумото. — Даже если она и готова, все равно, девчонки не любят, когда их штурмом берут, им надо повыделываться для приличия, чтобы ты не подумал, что она доступная, даже если ей и хочется.

— Да, — продолжил Идзаки. — Лучше всего сработает, если ее немножко перед этим напоить. Только совсем не ухреначивай, а то она заснет или, еще хуже, начнет блевать. Не порти вечер. Лучше предложи киношку вместе посмотреть — причем не свое типа боевиков или ужастиков, а какое-нибудь слюнявое мыло про любовь, что девчонкам нравится.

— То есть, ты полагаешь, что у Тамао дома может быть слюнявое мыло про любовь? — изумился Тацукава.

— Ну, ради таких случаев можно купить один диск, — пожал плечами Идзаки. — Ну и под это дело сесть рядом, взять за ручку, потом обнять, потом… ну и так далее. Во время просмотра какой-нибудь особенно слезливой истории Рука так расчувствуется, что остальное будет почти делом техники. Главное, делать все осторожно и не спугнуть. Только не вздумай порнуху поставить. И вообще спрячь ее на время как можно дальше с глаз, чтобы на видном месте не валялась, а то у меня как-то, пока я кофе кипятком заливал, одна девчонка запустила диск, на котором маркером было написано название «Небесный ангел» — думала, мелодрамка романтическая.

— А там что? — обернулся к нему Генджи.

— А там все! Задорное порево с Моринагой Хиёко во все физиологические отверстия.

— И что? Ей зашло? — с искренним интересом повернулся к нему уже всем корпусом Генджи.

— Куда там! Обозвала извращенцем, дала по морде и убежала, — рассмеялся Идзаки. — Но не суть. Главное, при просмотре делать вид заинтересованный, а когда уже целоваться будете, непременно говори на ушко какую-нибудь чушь о том, что она женщина твоей мечты, что ты ее никому не отдашь, что ты будешь с ней до самой смерти, ну что там обычно всякие придурки в таких фильмах говорят.

— А если она целоваться не захочет? — поинтересовался Тацукава.

— Тогда можно предложить просто полежать вместе — это точно сработает. Сначала просто полежать, потом потрогать там и сям, а потом она сама уже отказываться не захочет.

— Ну а если она и полежать откажется? — не унимался Тацукава, которого это все явно забавляло.

— Можно сделать вид, что у тебя что-то резко заболело, например, старые раны, или вот накануне подрался один против целой банды с чужого района, и теперь все болит. Покажи, как ты страдаешь — это тоже работает. Девчонки любят жалеть пацанов и оказывать им первую помощь, — Идзаки бросил быстрый, но полный обожания хитрый взгляд на Генджи. Тот задохнулся, надулся, как рыба-ёж, только что колючки не растопырились, но Идзаки незаметно для всех провел под столом ладонью по его колену. Генджи как-то сразу сдулся, хотя и не отказал себе в удовольствии не слишком сильно пнуть носком ботинка Идзаки по лодыжке — тот слишком хорошо знал, что Генджи скорее яйца сам себе откусит, чем при всех заорет: «Кто это тут девчонка?»

— Ками всемилостивый, на каких дурных пикаперских сайтах вы начитались такой херни? — прижав пятерню к лицу, вдруг подал голос Серидзава и покачал головой. — Да если бы я последовал вашим советам, Рука либо сочла бы меня полным мудаком и безмозглым дегенератом, который верит, что такой хуйней можно девушку затащить в койку, либо спряталась в ванной и ржала бы там до утра.

— Зря ты так, — насупился Идзаки. — Умные же люди пишут, опытные! Раз пишут, значит, это работает.

— Значит, сам ты богатым опытом похвастаться не можешь, а тем, кто это пишет, просто попадались такие девчонки, которые сами только и ждали, когда же эти твои умные люди перестанут нести хуйню, выдумывать идиотские причины и трахнут уже их наконец, — ухмыльнулся Токаджи.

— Да ты сам-то много знаешь, как девчонку уболтать? Тоже мне, мастер соблазнения, — вступился за Идзаки Генджи. — У тебя вообще секс-то хоть раз был?

— У меня-то был, и чтобы его получить, мне к таким детским дуростям прибегать не приходилось. Я вообще считаю, что девчонкам нравятся уверенные в себе парни, — самодовольно сказал Токаджи. — И чем решительнее и напористее ты действуешь, тем быстрее они сдаются. Все женщины одинаковы — они ждут не дождутся, когда их укротят и заставят повиноваться. Ты просто уверенно берешь то, что хочешь, а когда они видят, что ты жуешь сопли, дрожишь и краснеешь от смущения, не зная куда смотреть и девать руки, тебе стопроцентно ничего не обломится. Ни одна уважающая себя девчонка не отдастся тому, кто в ее понимании не является брутальным самцом, которому ей будет не так унизительно подчиниться. Более того, таким брутальным самцам они подчиняются с удовольствием. Вообще, надо вести себя прямолинейно — дать ей понять, что ты ее хочешь и рано или поздно ты ее возьмешь, и это лишь вопрос времени. Девчонкам это нравится. И чем меньше ты с ней носишься, умоляешь, упрашиваешь, обхаживаешь и показываешь, как она тебе нравится, чем больше ты выказываешь безразличие и даешь понять, что пока она ломается, вокруг сотни других девчонок, на кого ты можешь переключиться, тем быстрее все получается.

— Не, Тамао, поверь, самое действенное средство — подложить куда-нибудь в доме резиновую змею, — встрял Такеши. — Рука испугается, бросится тебе в объятия, ты героически ее убьешь…

— Кого, Руку? — удивился Тамура.

— Змею! — заржал Такеши. — И перепуганная Рука в благодарность за спасение запрыгнет к тебе на руки, а ты ее тут же роняй на кровать.

— Херня какая-то, — с сомнением пожал плечами Тамура.

— У Маки почти получилось, — развел руками Такеши.

— Кёко, птичка! Смотри, змея! — глумливо протянул Манабу.

— Да отъебитесь вы уже! — взвыл Макисе и покраснел до самых ушей.

— Сдается мне, все ваши полезные советы нужны Тамао, как хосеновцам расческа, и покраснел он вовсе не от смущения, что у него не было секса, а как раз наоборот, явно от приятных воспоминаний, — хмыкнул Тацукава, глядя, как Серидзава, подперев одной рукой подбородок, с видом смиренного тугоухого старца на проповеди лениво таскает и жует чипсы. Выдавал его искреннюю потеху над товарищами лишь хитрый насмешливый взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось: «Поучи отца ебаться».

— Так у вас что, все-таки с Рукой уже было? — уставился на него Идзаки.

— Не скажу, — улыбнулся Серидзава.

— Да ладно, колись, было? — не унимался Идзаки.

— А у вас? — Серидзава провокационно вздернул брови и сунул в рот сигарету, прикуривая и глядя поверх пламени зажигалки на Генджи и Идзаки.

— С Рукой — не было, — честно признался Генджи.

— А я не про нее спрашиваю. — Серидзава хитро смотрел на них, выдувая витые струйки дыма.

Идзаки вытаращил глаза, лицо Генджи закаменело, а взгляд обещал Серидзаве все муки ада, если тот скажет еще хоть слово. Серидзава шаловливо поиграл бровями, показывая, что ему нифига не страшно, но выдавать их он не намерен.

— Чего? Они тоже уже успели себе девчонок найти? — снова высунулся из-за тамуриного плеча Макисе, ухватившись за последние фразы и вовремя уводя разговор от опасной темы.

— Угу, — кивнул Серидзава, продолжая смотреть на Генджи и Идзаки, и в глазах его маленькие ёкаи в цветастых рубашках отплясывали джигу.

— Блядь, да что ж мне одному так не везет! — Макисе сокрушенно накрыл голову руками. — У всех есть, только у меня нету!

— Не переживай, брат, у меня тоже нету, — рассмеялся Тацукава, протянул руку через стол и потрепал его по плечу.

Прошло время, как Идзаки и думал, и сейчас Тацукава выглядел веселым и беспечным — то ли смирился, то ли не мог не радоваться за друга, причем совершенно искренне.

— Ну, положим, у меня сейчас тоже нет. Пока… — спокойно сказал Токаджи и тоже прикурил. — Кстати, Токио, у меня тут к тебе один разговор назрел, пойдем проветримся?

— Только без мордобоя! — влез Тамура.

— Да какой мордобой! — успокоил его Токаджи. — Разговор пойдет исключительно о высоком.

— Что-то ты меня пугаешь. Когда ты хочешь поговорить о высоком, мне становится реально страшно, — фыркнул Тацукава и встал из-за стола, опершись о плечо Серидзавы.


	11. Эпилог

Если честно, Токаджи и самому было страшно. Его блистательный и продуманный, как он считал, многоходовый план сработал идеально, и дорога к победе была расчищена. Недаром его называли мегамозгом и злым гением, и неважно, какими способами он достигал цели — в любви и на войне все средства хороши. В этот раз он заставил плясать под свою дудку всех. Он знал, что и как нужно сделать, чтобы у него все получилось. 

Токаджи давно заметил, что Идзаки нравится Рука, видел, какие взгляды тот на нее бросал, и вынудил его пригласить ее на свидание. Он даже помог ему, видя, что Идзаки никак не найдет способ это сделать: Токаджи совершенно бессовестно соврал Руке, что видел целующегося с какой-то девушкой Такию, и преподнес это так невинно и как бы невзначай, мол «Вы что, расстались?», что Рука поверила и устроила Генджи сцену ревности. Токаджи уже слишком хорошо изучил Такию — тот не прощал истерик и беспочвенных наездов. Он вообще никаких наездов не прощал, и если было можно, отвечал кулаками, а если нельзя — посылал нахуй. А уж если девчонка начнет закатывать ему беспочвенные истерики и обвинять в том, в чем он вовсе не виноват, ему проще послать ее насовсем, нежели объясняться, доказывать свою невиновность и выпрашивать прощения за то, чего он не делал. Токаджи прекрасно понимал, что брошенная Рука с ее жестким характером не будет сидеть и размазывать сопли, а скорее примет приглашение Идзаки — хотя бы назло Такии, чтобы доказать, что такие девушки надолго одни не остаются. Если бы это не сработало, пришлось бы продумывать новый план, но Токаджи оказался прав. Первая цель была достигнута — Такия бросил Руку, и ее тут же подхватил Идзаки. Можно было действовать дальше.

Потом Токаджи слил Такии, что Идзаки встречается с его бывшей — он был уверен, что даже если Такия и не станет ничего предпринимать, то сам факт точно заденет его самолюбие. Но Токаджи было вовсе ни к чему, чтобы Такия и Идзаки становились врагами — совсем даже наоборот. Он уже слишком хорошо изучил этих двоих придурков, слишком долго и внимательно наблюдал, как они даже еще до всех этих событий тянулись друг к другу, как магниты. В них обоих была заложена бомба замедленного действия, Токаджи заметил ее, изучил и понял, как она работает. Ей не хватало всего лишь пускового механизма, который Токаджи создал и аккуратненько запустил. Соперничество для них в такой ситуации было лучшим детонатором, какой только вообще можно было придумать. Оставалось заставить Такию участвовать в этом соперничестве. Зная его характер, сам Такия до такого бы не додумался — он или набил бы Идзаки морду, или, что вероятнее всего, пил бы и страдал в гордом одиночестве. Токаджи накапал ему на мозги, надавив на самую болезненную и любимейшую мозоль — жажду лидерства, и фактически вынудил действовать по своему плану не только слабо наделенного стратегическим умом Такию, но и многомудрого Идзаки, который, сам не желая того, оказался втянут в это соперничество. В том, что Идзаки сразу же не откажется от Руки, Токаджи был уверен — гордости у него было не меньше, чем у Такии. И все пошло как по нотам — эти два придурка блистательно идиотничали, превзойдя все самые смелые ожидания Токаджи, и почти довели Руку до нервного срыва. Но самое главное, чего и добивался Токаджи — бомба рванула, они в процессе этого глупейшего соперничества сошлись между собой, и Рука стала им попросту не нужна. 

В том, что они сойдутся, Токаджи был уверен на девяносто процентов, и это было лишь вопросом времени. Но чтобы не тянуть кота за вымя и не рисковать этими десятью процентами, которые могли завалить этот план и вынудить Токаджи измышлять новый, он подстроил ту грязную шутку в скверике у кинотеатра. Был только один способ заставить Такию опоздать на свидание — сказать, что наехали на Судзуран, не в кино же его приглашать, в самом деле. Поводить его по соседним улицам и поискать мифических обидчиков было нетрудно, даже весело — случайно подвернувшиеся Миками любую трагедию были способны превратить в фарс. Токаджи сам же и посоветовал Генджи позвать Руку и Идзаки в кино на хороший фильм, который он, к слову, и не смотрел вовсе. Мол, пока они подтянутся, мы уже освободимся. Таким образом он подтащил к нужному месту и Руку с Идзаки. Еще помурыжив Генджи, он опять невзначай кинул совет насчет лавочки в сквере, а потом сам же начал убеждать Генджи, что, может быть, война им сейчас ни к чему, и предложил вызвать из скверика Идзаки, чтобы посоветоваться еще с одним умным человеком. А в скверике этого момента ждали два пацана курсом помладше из его бригады, которые сделали все так, как приказал им Токаджи. Руку ему было совершенно не жаль, она и так отняла у него слишком много времени, вцепившись в Такию и Идзаки как пиявка и не отставая от них, несмотря на все их невольные старания. Потом Токаджи поторопил двоих ухажеров, чтобы они разделились, и один убежал за билетами, а второй пошел за Рукой. Не имело значения, кто из них чем займется — результат в любом случае был бы достигнут, и огрести от Руки мог и тот, и другой. Не повезло Идзаки, зато повезло Токаджи, и он одним выстрелом убил двух зайцев: после такого хамства Рука все-таки от них отвязалась, да и Такия с Идзаки скрепили свой совсем уже теперь дружественный союз отменным сексом. Сомнений в этом не оставалось никаких, достаточно было просто посмотреть на их довольные физиономии и на то, как они себя вели, уверенные в том, что никто ничего не замечает. Произошло это, судя по их разбитым рожам, после хорошей драки, а хорошая драка, как считал Токаджи — решение многих проблем, которые нельзя решить хитромудрыми кознями.

Цель номер два была достигнута так же легко, как и первая — главные претенденты на внимание Руки были настолько заняты друг другом, что им было абсолютно безразлично, с кем она будет встречаться. Да и сама Рука теперь была свободна как ветер и никому ничем не обязана, и можно было начать следующий этап операции. 

Вот тут Токаджи наконец добрался до главного препятствия на своем пути — до хитрожопого Серидзавы, которого было не так-то просто вплести в игру легко, как этих троих. Но и тут Токаджи не подкачал. 

Ему было нужно, чтобы Серидзава был плотно занят хотя бы пару-тройку недель. Этого времени Токаджи было бы, по идее, достаточно, чтобы завершить свой план и закрепить успех так, что даже если Серидзавы надолго не хватит, то стало бы уже поздно, и это бы уже ничему не помешало. Занять Серидзаву можно было только тремя вещами: каким-нибудь сотворением очередной неебической вундервафли, жратвой или постоянными и серьезными отношениями. Заставить Серидзаву круглосуточно заниматься вундервафлями было невозможно, постоянно кормить его у Токаджи не хватило бы денег, оставалось одно — Серидзава должен влюбиться или хотя бы серьезно заинтересоваться, и неважно, что по этому поводу думал сам Серидзава. Не задумываясь, что чешет левой ногой правое ухо, Токаджи принялся претворять в жизнь план по устранению последнего препятствия.

Он слышал, что Серидзаве симпатична Рука, но полагал, что не настолько, чтобы совершать ради нее безумства. Серидзава даже, скорее всего, никогда не подошел бы к ней, будь она хоть трижды свободна. Он бы даже не стал по этому поводу париться. Причем не только потому, что был донельзя ленив и пофигистичен, а скорее считая, что из-за его бедности и дурной репутации монстра Судзурана такая популярная девушка на него даже не посмотрит, особенно после крутого Такии и красавчика и дамского угодника Идзаки. Да и не такой человек был Серидзава, чтобы прилагать столько усилий, если только не влюбился по-настоящему, и это было бы ему действительно важно. Ну, нравилась ему Рука, ну и что? Она всем нравилась, а вокруг было полно девчонок попроще, пусть и не таких крутых, но не менее симпатичных и уж куда менее выебистых. Да и, судя по всему, Серидзава вообще не озадачивался серьезными отношениями, потому что и так без проблем умудрялся найти, с кем потрахаться, это Токаджи точно знал. И уж если бы Серидзаву накрыло по-серьезному, то только из-за такой девчонки, как Рука. 

Создав нужную ситуацию, Токаджи совершенно естественно свел его с Рукой и лишний раз представил Серидзаву в ее глазах героем, практически рыцарем на белом коне. Токаджи даже был согласен на роль коня в этой пьеске. А уж прикинуться искалеченным умирающим лебедем и сделать так, чтобы Рука провела с Серидзавой чуть больше времени, было вообще как два пальца об асфальт. Токаджи был уверен, что когда они дотащат его повисшую на их плечах тушку до дома, Серидзава непременно проводит Руку обратно. А когда не нужно было прилагать особых усилий, и что-то само шло Серидзаве в руки, он показывал чудеса сообразительности и активности, что, собственно, и случилось в тот раз.

Так Токаджи методично убирал все препятствия со своего пути одно за другим, и никто ни о чем не догадался. Однако оставалось одно и, пожалуй, самое главное «но», которое даже он сам просчитать был не в состоянии — даст ли Токио ему в морду сразу или отнесется с пониманием к признанию, что Токаджи давно запал на него. Ведь до недавнего времени Токио неотрывно следовал за Серидзавой, глядя на него с собачьим обожанием, и Токаджи с болезненной досадой подозревал, что не в одной только дружбе тут дело. Он и сам был предан Серидзаве и обожал его — как друга, как своего командира, но никогда бы не стал так на него смотреть и таскаться за ним хвостом. Но прошло немного времени, и теперь Токио выглядел совершенно иначе, будто его выпустили на свободу, и именно Токаджи сделал все для того, чтобы этого добиться, выстраивая свой каверзный план и скрупулезно претворяя его в жизнь. Но сейчас он даже не знал, что и как сказать, чтобы Токио хотя бы выслушал его до конца, хотя не раз мысленно продумывал каждое слово. Однако, судя по широченной залихватской улыбке и расхристанной рубахе, слегка поддатый Токио был открыт для предложений, и Токаджи, впервые в жизни без всякого хитровыебанного плана, не думая головой, но чувствуя сердцем, безрассудно ринулся к цели.


End file.
